When You Know
by SuperFanWoman
Summary: After successfully completing the trials, Sam and Dean's hunting lifestyle begins to dwindle. When Sam goes on a rare hunt alone, Dean loses contact with him and Garth sets him up with Aura, a beautiful hunter to help him find Sam. Not only are the two perfect for each other, but things get interesting when Aura starts shipping Destiel, and will stop at nothing to make it happen.
1. Call me up

Dean paces the Kansas City motel room back and forth nervously, every hand or pocket full with a different cell phone. God damn it, why wouldn't Sam call? Dean runs his hand through his sandy brown hair, squinting his glowing green eyes in frustration, making wonderfully wise looking crows feet crinkle around them. He rubs his furrowed brow and sighs. He knew he shouldn't have let his brother go out on a hunt alone. But Sam insisted, and him being a grown ass man and all, there wasn't much he could do. Dean knew the Men of Letters bunker had become to feel small and constricting to both of them, now that hunting had become more of a hobby than a career.

With Crowley dead and his many demons either killed or sealed in Hell, Metatron killed and the angels mainly all back in Heaven, there just wasn't as much to worry about. Sam and Dean were still, slowly adjusting to the feeling of NOT having to live in constant anxiety, panic, and dread. Demons, angels, every thing the brothers had worked so hard to defeat were, for the most part, gone. For the first time, a plan of the brothers' had actually worked without something worse arising. Sam had healed well after the trials and boom! No more King of hell, no more Apocalypse or asshole angel trying to take over the world. It was almost unnerving to Dean, feeling calm and at ease was not easy to get used to.

Occasionally, the rare ghost, witch, or creepy "other" would pop on their radar and they'd thoroughly enjoy the hunt. It would feel like old times, just him and his brother, before things got shitty, or at least, obscenely, constant end of the world scenarios shitty. Now, it was fun and it felt free, but was sporadic enough for Dean to find himself, at times, straight up bored. He wasn't sure what Sam had to prove, going out alone this time, but he figured Sam was bored as hell too and possibly sick of Dean at this point. Hell, Dean knew Sam wanted to stretch his legs, and that he was clearly yearning for that cookie cutter life he has given up on. It was finally within grasp for both of them, but neither of them knew how to be normal, even in the slightest.

Dean sighs, a cell phone in each hand, wishing Sam would just call and let him know he was ok. He wasn't even sure what Sam was hunting or if it was something way over his head. Why wouldn't he just call? Dean wishes he could pray to Castiel like old times, but his former angel was more human than ever, in a different state, and technologically challenged at that. Not only couldn't Cas answer his prayers, but he couldn't even be bothered to charge his damn cell phone. Dean imagines hearing the shudder of feathers behind him, the flutter of strong, invisible wings, the sound of Castiel answering his prayer and appearing out of thin air the way he used to. A tingle runs up and down Dean's spine at the memory, and he shakes his head side to side vigorously, trying to literally shake the longing for Castiel out of his brain. This was his usual technique, which only worked about half the time.

No Cas, no Bobby to help. No Sam in sight. Dean begins to wonder if this thing, whatever it was Sam was hunting, was beyond what Sam could handle hunting alone. Dean's anxiety, anger, and frustration all begin bubbling to the point where he wants so badly to smash a phone against the wall but knows he shouldn't. What if Sam calls one of them? Dean nearly drops them all when one starts to ring. His heart feels as if it has jumped into his throat, but when he sees that is was just Garth calling, he lets out a heavy sigh. Garth being one of the last hunters left alive, and a friend at that, he really was Dean's last resort to get any help finding Sam, which is why he'd driven the four hours from the bunker to Kansas City, where Garth had demanded he go for help.

"Dean, you know I've got a family now. I want to, but I just can't go out on a hunt with you right now. Damn, I really want to, bro! But I do know someone who can help you, so breathe, man, just breathe!" Garth croons. "Who?" Dean demands. "Woah, calm down man. This hunter I know really well, Dean! Totally trustworthy, and she can help you way more than I can, trust me!" "She? A female hunter? Garth, who the hell is this chick? Do I know her?" Dean barks. "No, no, you don't know her man. But she'll know you, I'll send her that awesome selfie I took of us after we solved that one case. Remember that?"

"Yes, Garth, I remember," Dean groans. He hates selfies. "She's meeting you tonight at 10. This bar called The After Dark," Garth explains. "And why can't you tell me who this chick is? What's her name, what does she look like?" Dean rasps. "Oh, come on Deano," Garth whines. "Let a guy have a little fun! A little mystery! She'll find you at the bar, she'll help you find Sam. You'll live happily ever after." "Thanks a lot, man" Dean replies, ending the call.

God damn it, Garth. What did he even mean by the last part? Who is this chick and why hadn't he ever met her before? The questions swirl around his head as he pads into the 'bedroom' part of the motel room. Dean kicks off his gray sweats and peels off his too tight and fraying AcDc t-shirt, which he can scarcely believe he'd owned for 20 years now. He rifles through his bag to find his favorite dark denim jeans and black button up, a little fancier than his typical hunter attire that he'd brought 'just in case'.

He stretches his tan, muscular limbs before stepping into his jeans, sucking in his stomach and shaking out his legs as he struggles to get them zipped. After buttoning his shirt, he strains slightly to roll his shoulders and then shakes out his arms. Dean doesn't know whether to be frustrated or damn proud, but bored as he had gotten recently, he'd begun lifting weights daily and now every bacon burger he consumed had started turning to muscle. He sure as hell didn't want to buy a new wardrobe, so he attempts to ignore the tightness of his 'dress clothes' and focus on the positive. Damn, I look good, Dean thinks as he checks himself out in the full length mirror. Can you see my package in these jeans? Are they too tight on my junk? He wonders, letting out a stiff little laugh aloud. He had no idea why he was dressing up, or who the hell he was trying to impress. It was time to get Sammy back.


	2. Living Dead Girl

Dean wonders what the hell he's gotten himself into. He can barely hear his own thoughts, not that he's old or that loud music is a problem for him, but the pounding beat and rough, low roar of the goth rock metal is still a little grating, even for him. Sitting at the massive, black bar of the After Dark, which is surrounded by dance floor around and also above it upstairs, Dean wonders why the hell Garth had picked a goth club for him to meet this hunter. He didn't even know they had a place like this in Kansas, and he kind of also wonders why the hell they did.

Was she one of these gothic chicks filling the floor, black and white dreadlocks, ashen makeup and black rimmed eyes with the perma-scowls and glossy pleather trenchcoats? Had an angel zapped him back to a Rob Zombie concert in 1999? It's all becoming a little much for Dean, making his head throb and his need for another whiskey increase. Why was it so hard to get the damn bartender's attention?

Dean's gaze followed the bartender's to the source of the problem, the only non-creepy girl in this bar standing about 5 patrons away from him. He leans backward on his barstool to get a better look. He feels his gaze fall from her thick, dark brown wavy hair as it hits her waist, her black leather moto jacket creeping up as she leans over the bar, showing off the lower back dimples that tend to drive Dean crazy. He raises an eyebrow at her black studded belt, the curve of her ass in those jeans, following her long legs all the way down to her black Doc Martins.

Dean feels it's more than just the amazing ass, the lack of action he's gotten in the past few weeks, or the fact that she's the only girl in here that looked like that. He feels something else, pulling him forward on his seat to get a better look at her in the dimly lit bar. It doesn't feel to him like the general horny malaise that would typically move Dean toward a hot girl and compel him to start pulling out his best lines. This feels like something more. Her eyes are shrouded with the impeccable dark shadow and liner but, unlike the scarier chicks as the bar, her high cheekbones were glowing bronze and her pink lips definitely put her a little out of place. She raised a perfect eyebrow, her creamy skin seeming to reflect the red lights from above the bar. She swirls her whiskey as the bartender flirts with her, then swigging the rest of it in a way that leaves Dean with both eyebrows up.

'Stop talking to that nasty ass bartender with the undoubtedly smelly black dreads and far too many holes in his face and come over here!' Dean stops the automatic thoughts. He shakes his head vigorously, only this time he's trying to shake out the strange thoughts that barely feel like his own. Whoever this chick is, making him feel this chemistry, this pull, Dean thinks, can not not natural. He skims his fingers over his belt loops, then his pockets, feeling for his trusty Taurus 9mm and his demon blade. I might need these, he thinks. This girl can't be human.

Aura smiles through her boredom as Mr. Not So Hot Bartender drones on about his gauged ears, and how it took him so long to get to 50mm. She pounds the rest of her Jameson and lets out a fiery little breath. It's not that Aura doesn't like bad boys, she definitely does, muscles, tattoos, classic cars, fast guitars, motorcycles, the list goes on. But she's nearly 29, and dating a 24 year old narcissist with too many holes in his head, living in his Mommy's basement just doesn't mesh with her 5 year plan. Whatever that was. Besides, she is sure his ears would look decidedly disgusting when he took out them out.

She smiles when her phone finally pings and sees that it's Garth. The skinny dork makes her laugh, and she gets the flash of excitement she'd missed the last few months, thinking about being on the hunt. She begins to reminisce about the trio of bitchy mean girl ghosts her and Garth had salted and burned the year before, but then she opens the attachment Garth sent and lets out a small gasp. She spends a little too long looking at it, not sure whether this Dean Winchester, the one she'd heard about on multiple occasions but never met, could really be this pretty. The striking green eyes, the strong stubble-lined jaw, the kissable lips and the same small smattering of freckles across his nose that she also had. Beautiful. Maybe he was just photogenic, or if it was just because he was standing next to Garth. Because, let's face it, she muses, Garth is one goofy looking mother f- "WHO do I have to screw to get another whiskey around here?"

The voice that comes from the other side of the bar, deep, gruff and loud enough to just barely cut through all the pounding techno-metal that's playing, is enough to make Aura put down her phone to scoot forward on her stool and peek over at the voice. 'Shit! Did he just look at me?' Aura questions nervously to herself. She quickly turns her head to the right, away from him, trying to stay in line with the other people at the bar. It doesn't matter, he definitely saw her. 'Shit. Does he know what I look like?' Aura wonders, while also pondering if she remembers how to breathe, because she hasn't done it since she looked at Dean.

She takes a few practice breaths, in, out, too fast. Try again. She looks up at the bartender with her slyest smile and says, "One for me, too, please." The bartender seems to take pleasure in giving her her glass before serving Dean. She downs it in one shot, her cool regained, despite feeling the gorgeous green eyes watching her. Aura's not sure why she doesn't feel like just going up and introducing herself to Dean as the hunter he's been waiting for, perhaps it was months of boredom or the intense vibes of what feels to her electricity coming from Dean, she decides to play a little cat and mouse.

The bartender turns away Aura's cash and gives her a wink. She swiftly shifts away from the bar and then begins to do what she feels is quite possibly her sexiest strut out of the bar area and into the crowd. She feels the buzzing bass vibrating through her whole body. As she half walks, half dances through the crowd of sweaty, black vinyl clad bodies writhing together, she begins to feel uncomfortably warm in her own leather jacket. She raises her arms above her, allowing the bass and the bodies to carry her through the crowd, the whiskey and the music helping her move freely.

"Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage

There's only one sure way to bring the giant down

Defunct the strings of cemetery things

With one flat foot on the devils wings

Crawl on me

Sink into me

Die for me

Living dead girl" ~ Rob Zombie, "Living Dead Girl"

This song always brings a smile to her lips, remembering her days of black lipstick and poorly attempted love spells cast onto unsuspecting 15 year old boys. Aura can feel Dean following close behind her, a vibe of 'a hunter stalking his prey' coming from him that sends shivers down her spine. She isn't sure what will happen when he's 'caught' her but she figures even that will be more than enough for her.

Dean watches her hips move to the music as he follows her up the spiral staircase, making sure to stay a few yards behind. The pull he feels towards her has to be the work of a witch, maybe a djinn... Dean thinks, he's not exactly sure what, but he just has to find out. Upstairs is a thick sea of people, a moving black mass of lust and sweat wrapped up in holy unbreathable fabrics, Batman. Dean isn't happy with the way his body moves with the dancers, but he allows it to carry himself to her. He tenses and is suddenly frozen as he looks up and spots her, swaying on a catwalk overlooking the nightclub.

She looks so sexy, so confident and strong. He shakes off the feeling of sinking into quicksand, and jumps up a short ladder to find her on the catwalk, but she is already gone. He runs to a nearby door and when he opens it, he finds himself outside on a fire escape - the rush of cool night air hits his overheating body and he takes a deep breath. As soon as he hits pavement, he starts walking. Soon, he hears footsteps quietly behind him. Dean pulls out his blade, whirling around in a 180 and landing with his weapon resting gently across Aura's throat. "What are you?" Dean growls. The sharp, warm metal on her skin, Aura just smirks. "You sure know how to treat a lady, Dean Winchester."


	3. Ramble On

Aura eyes open wide, focusing on the knife resting on her throat, "Woah, Is that Enochian on that knife? Does it kill angels? I'm not an angel Dean, so don't ask me if it hurt when I fell from Heaven. I've never actually met an a-" "Hey!" Dean interrupts. "My knife. Your throat. NOW. Who the hell are you?" he demands. "Wow, Garth sure does a piss poor job with introductions. He sent ME to help you, and this is how I get treated? I'm Aura, by the way."

"You're the hunter Garth sent?" Dean asks skeptically, his eyebrows knitted together with tension. "Look, let me show you my phone." Aura counters. Dean lowers the demon knife as he sees the screen. "Here, here's a selfie Garth and I snapped after we killed a Wendigo last year. Ugly son a bitch. Oh, and here's the text from him telling me to meet you at this freaky ass bar." 

Dean's relieved that she wasn't the one who picked the goth club, but he still needs to know how she seems to be exerting this seemingly supernatural hold on him. "Aura, I don't know what the hell is going on here, or how you convinced Garth to let you hunt with him because sister, you are not human." Aura just laughs. "Dean, if that's a pick-up line, I gotta tell you it needs work."

Dean snarls, "I don't know what you are, maybe a witch? Whatever kind of hoodoo you're working up to make me, just, gravitate to you like this? Cut the shit," he says to her groughly. "Dean, will you please just call Garth if you don't believe me? I'm not a witch. I tried to be one Freshman year, I had a crush on this stoner boy and was too shy to talk to him so I did a love spell from a book. He never ended up asking me out, all I got out of it was this ugly little scar on my thumb from one the candles. Honestly, I should have just scored him weed, that would have worked a lot better... Sadly, I made a pisspoor witch, Dean. If you're feeling chemistry towards me, maybe it's just because you think I'm cute."

Aura reaches for the demon knife, wanting to get a closer look, and Dean quickly wraps his fingers around her wrist, stopping her. He instantly feels a deliciously warm energy radiating off her skin, shooting tingles through his palm and into his arm, up to his shoulder and through his chest. Dean feels his breath hitch and Aura gasps quietly, looking him dead in the eyes with the most beautiful, doe eyed innocence that makes Dean's chest constrict in an unfamiliar way. "Do you feel that?" she whispers. The electricity, the tingles shooting back and forth between his nerve endings and hers, he tries to think if he'd felt anything like this before. All he can do is nod.

"Dean, didn't Garth tell you I'm kinda psychic? That that's the reason why I can help you better than he could? That may be what you're feeling, that... Pull? Usually I feel other people's vibes, I didn't know anyone could feel mine." Aura smiles. Dean drops her wrist. Shit, I'm a fucking Dick, he thinks to himself, deciding to believe her for his own sake. "OK, how are you going to help me?" He asks. "Thankfully, you're going to be helping me too. But we've gotta get out of the city, somewhere where we can get a little more in touch with the earth," Aura counters. Dean looks extremely tense. "Don't worry Winchester, it's not hoo-doo, voo-doo, whatever. It's just a gift I have, we have to be sitting together, in a wooded area. And if your brother's... if Sam's...dead. You'll be able to see him, and if he's alive, you won't. Ok?" Dean shakes his head, rubbing his forehead and letting out a small groan. What the hell had he gotten himself into? "Oh, what the hell." he replies. He literally has nothing left to lose.

"Finally, you've come to your senses," Aura smirks, "let's go find the car." They walk for a while, and then Dean suddenly stops. "Ok, get in," Dean gesturs to the Impala and Aura grins a huge grin. She runs her fingers delicately across the hood, but doesn't open the door. "You're not the only one with a 60's Chevy, Dean. This one's pretty sexy, I must admit. A '65?" Dean frowns a little. "Ah! '67?" Aura offers, and Dean smiles in return. She grabs his hand impulsively, running with him for about a block. Dean feels that strange electricity flow from her fingers up and down his arm, the sensation snaking it's way around his whole body. Then finally she stops and drops his hand.

"So, what do you think?" Dean's jaw drops and his eyebrows shift up just slightly. "I thought you'd like it!" she sparks. "A '62 corvette?" Dean barely utters it out loud, unable to process how a girl this hot could have a car this beautiful. He runs his strong, mechanically capable hands over the body of the silver convertible. If she tells him she'd worked on this car herself, he feels that he might just have to shove her up against the car and take her, right here and now. "My Dad and I fixed it up together, it was our project. Our baby," Aura smiles. He lets out a deep exhale. "I'm glad you like it, Dean. Get in!" She shoves him gently, running over to hop in the driver's seat. Dean gently closes the door behind him, squeezing his long legs up a little. "Impala's got more leg room, that's for sure. But yeah, she's beautiful," Dean swoons over the car, the purr of the engine, as Aura fires her up.

"I'm going around the world, I got to find my girl, on my way

I've been this way ten years to the day ramble on

Gotta find the queen of all my dreams

Got no time to for spreading roots

The time has come to be gone

And to our health we drank a thousand times

It's time to ramble on" ~ Led Zeppelin "Ramble On"

Dean's favorite song swirls around him, mixing with the perfect nighttime spring air. He wasn't going to question Zeppelin on the stereo, the beautiful car, the beautiful woman next to him. He's too confused to even ask the questions. He feels the wonderful sensation of Aura's energy throughout him. He looks down to see her hand on his knee, the other on the wheel, her mermaid perfect hair blowing wildly behind her. He just stares at her. "What's up, Winchester? It looks like you've seen a ghost... Dean?" Dean suddenly feels snapped back to reality, using that term very lightly, as he finally replies, "Let's sure as hell hope not."


	4. Light My Candle

Just 20 minutes in, Dean is disappointed to feel their drive coming to an end, enjoying the ride as a passenger more than he could ever remember. Aura parks at what appears like a trailhead parking lot. She doesn't appear the least bit nervous at the edge of the dark, looming forest floor, slamming her door and popping the trunk. It looks quite cute in comparison to Baby's, but Dean is still impressed with her old school collection. Typical handguns, a sawed off shotgun...really? He wonders.

Spray paint, rope, matches, salt... a crossbow? Dean picks it up, looking at it, then back at Aura. This chick is pretty bad-ass, he hates admitting to himself. "Silver arrows really come in handy, and it's pretty fucking fun to use in a hunt," she winks, shining her flashlight in the trunk for Dean to peruse. "But all we need is a candle, I've got a lighter." Dean grabs a tall, white candle in a glass jar, which happens to have an angel on the front. Dean holds it up and looked at Aura questioningly. She shrugs, "Come on!"

Dean has his gun in hand as they hike, Aura manning the flashlight, tromping along with ease. "Hey Aura, what exactly did you mean when you said I'd be helping you too? You can't do this alone? This vision thing?" Dean wonders aloud. "Yeah, I need someone who believes in, ya know, the shit we deal with?" "Right." Dean replies. "But you're not the only one who's lost their partner, Dean. Lyla and I met when we both nearly got killed on one of my first hunts, she ended up becoming like my best friend, we've been hunting together for 3 years.

When things stopped being so bad... I went back to teaching, and she was bored as hell. She went off on a hunt by herself a few weeks ago, I told her she shouldn't go off alone. It was so stupid!" Dean can hear Aura getting choked up, trying to keep his own anxiety levels regarding his brother to a minimum while feeling new concern for this stranger. "I told her, school gets out in a month! I'd have the whole summer to hunt again, if she wanted to."

They come to a clearing and Aura sits down on a log. Dean feels like he's shit with consoling women but he's had his fair share of experience with it, so he puts his gun away. He sits down next to her, slowly reaching his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder gently. He feels the tingles spread up his arm, into his brain, and down his spine. He tries to steady his breathing, it just feels so amazing to touch her.

He has never experienced anything like this before. At this point, he decides to just go with anything because nothing feels remotely real. "Dean, if I don't see her, she's gone. Shit. I know she's dead. It's been two weeks. She's gone. I just don't want to know for sure, I... I don't know if I can do this," Aura's voice wavers unsteadily. Dean squeezes her tightly, smoothing her hair, not knowing what else to say.

"Will you please hold this Dean?" Aura sighs, handing him the flashlight. "And light this candle?" She gets up and tosses him a silver zippo with an Ouija planchet on the front, with the words Yes and No on either side. She grabs a stick and he watches her as she draws a circle in the dirt large enough for both of them to fit inside. She takes the candle out of Dean's hand and twists her fingers through his, pulling him off the log and into the circle.

She sits cross legged on the forest floor, she seems unnaturally comfortable with sitting in dirt, for a chick, Dean thinks. "Do we need to hold hands?" He asks, standing. "No, but... will you sit next to me Dean?" They sit with their knees touching. "Leaves room for the um... apparitions? and the candle." She places the candle in front of them. They breathe in deeply, the musk of the forest and the earth beneath and around them.

"Dean, just think about Sam. If he's passed over, you'll see him. If you don't see him, try thinking of someone who could help." "Someone who's a ghost? Are you kidding me?" Dean is clearly amped up. "No, just someone who's died. Someone who can help, they're not really a ghost Dean. Just a vision of someone on the other side." Dean can feel his heart pounding, he wonders if Aura can hear. He glances over at her beautiful, serene face with her eyes closed. He decides to close his own and think about his Sammy. He'd given up so much, everything he had including his own life, over and over again, for his brother. There's no way he can lose him now, in a world so much less dangerous than it had been their whole lives.

No fucking way! No damn way in hell he could let something happen to him now, after all the shit they'd been through. He opens his eyes, no Sam. He lets out a deep sigh. He looks over to Aura, tears streaming down her face, eyes wide open in terror. He can't see what she sees, undoubtedly her dead partner, or at least a vision of her. He grips her knee tightly, and it elicits no response. Dean shuts his eyes tightly. He takes a deep breath, a tightness in his chest, a hard lump in his throat, aching for this girl he just met. Worrying about Sam and everything they've been through, everyone they've lost. "Your brother's not dead, ya Idjit!"

Dean's eyes fly open, to see what looks like a slightly misty, exactly and almost holographic looking replica of his surrogate Dad. "Bobby?" Dean whispers incredulously. "Don't worry boy, I'm not a ghost. You just thought me up." "I did?" Dean whispers, not believing his eyes. The candle light seems to dance on the exact face he remembers looking up to for so many years. "Yeah, what do ya think, I'm just hanging out in these woods waiting for some dumbass to come find me? I'm missing a pretty kick ass concert in Heaven right now for this!" Bobby hisses. "Yeah, I miss you too man. Is...Can you tell if Sam's okay?" "He's fine as far as I can tell. But I can see him... in a forest, next to a cemetery outside Memphis...In a couple days, and things might not be so good for him then, he'll need ya. BOTH of ya," the bearded dead guy in the worn baseball cap smiles. "Both? You mean me and _her_?"

"This isn't no blind date from the internet, Dean. Aura is special." "I mean, I know she's—" Dean iswas cut off, the apparition of Bobby somehow gripping tightly on his shoulder. "Things don't often happen by mistake, boy. This is not another one of your floozies to wham and bam, do you know what I mean? She is special." Bobby matchmaking from Heaven, Dean really wishes Sam was here to see this. Dean can faintly hear Aura's voice, talking and then pleading with her dead best friend, but he can't seem to make out any words. The vision of Bobby starts to flicker and become transparent. "I'm sorry boy, John and George are about to play this amazing duet." I love you, man," Dean manages to get out. "Love you, too," he faintly hears Bobby reply as the image in front of him fades to darkness.

Dean watches the shadows and the candle light dance across Aura's face. Giant, noiseless tears are rolling down her cheeks and there's that lump in Dean's throat again. "Aura?" Dean rubs her back, making a swirling pattern on the black leather. "Aura?" Dean attempts to dry her face, staring into her blank eyes, determining that she must be in shock. Dean blows out the candle, shoves it in the pocket of his leather jacket, and scoops the girl up in his arms. "Dean, she's gone," Aura whispers to him as they near the car. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, baby girl," Dean soothes.

"Dean, will you take me home now?" "Of course... of course I will, beautiful," Dean says, setting her gently in the passenger seat. He's not sure what's happening to him but all of his typical bravado has dissipated, and all he wants is to take care of her. Aura wraps her arms around Dean's neck, kissing him gently on the lips, as he can feel her lips and cheeks dewy with fresh tears. "Thank you, I'm sorry, thank you," she breathes. "Thank you for coming home with me. I just can't be alone right now," she says quietly with her eyes closed, curling into the seat.


	5. Hold Me

Aura points weakly to a clearing in the trees, "Right here, Dean." They had been driving for only fifteen minutes or so, the wind feels like it was blowing through them both. Aura feels completely transparent, too clear and empty to hold any emotions at all. Dean pulls up the long driveway, a looming forest illuminated by a mostly full moon surrounding a beautiful house, a luxury log cabin type of home with the giant fireplace, tall windows, and high, vaulted ceilings. As Dean parks the car in front, he looks over at her and all of his apprehension about leaving his Baby in Kansas City, and worries about his brother, seem to just drift away.

Dean runs his hand down Aura's cheek, checking for tears, and it's dry. He then runs his hand down her hair softly, not sure why he feels so comfortable with someone he'd met just a few hours before. Aura locks eyes with him and just stares at Dean's face, lit only by the moon, the sound of croaking frogs and the night breeze surrounding them. "Let's go inside, Dean," Aura says quietly, taking his hand out of her hair and wrapping her fingers through his. "I don't know about you, but I am starving."

Dean walks through the entryway, his arm wrapped around Aura securely, and lets out a quick, whoosh of air. "Wow, this is beautiful, Aura." "Thanks, Dean. My parents were Principals, this was their dream home, spending summers off working on it for what felt like forever." Dean looks around. "They're...retired? On a cruise or something?" Aura leads Dean into the large living room with the grand fireplace as the focal point of the room. Aura reaches her hands up to her face, her fingers rubbing her eyes and then her temples, letting out a defeated sigh. "No... They're right here, Dean."

His eyes fix on the two blue matching marble urns on the mantle, then flit back to Aura. He leads her over to the large leather sectional and sits down with her, running his hand through her hair again. "Aura..." "Didn't you wonder why I became a hunter, Dean? A special ed teacher, daughter of two principals? Or wonder why I wanted so badly to meet you, to help you, with anything?" Dean wraps his fingers around the ends of her curls, wondering why she'd actually want to meet him, to help him. What? Chuck's Supernatural books? No... If Garth had shown her those books, he was definitely going to kill him. Something Garth had told her?

"We have a lot in common, don't we Dean?" Aura whispers, looking over at the mantle. She obviously knew a little about his family. Dean couldn't deny that they had some things in common, both hunters, with a taste for classic cars and classic rock... with two dead parents each, holding each other on a couch, starving. He doesn't want to keep thinking, because he feels like he could continue to think of even more things that make them alike, even after knowing her such a short time. "Your parents... it was... Demons?" Dean asks. Aura swallows hard and then inhales sharply. "When Garth told me how you and your brother turned Crowley human, so that you could kill him... I had to help you, Dean. Crowley's... minions? They were the ones who killed my parents, used them as meat suits... used them up," she says, her voice unsteady.

Wrapping his arm around her, Dean leans in close. "Shhhh, Aura, I'm so sorry. I know. I know." "I know, Dean, Garth told me," Aura whispers. "I know how much ass you and Sam have kicked, how much you've done, how many people you've saved. All after losing your parents, too." She leans into Dean's chest, her damp eyes against his button up, the beginning of tears absorbed by the black cotton. She breathes in deeply, the smell of Dean, the clean scent of his cologne and the night air mixing with his natural scent intoxicating her senses.

Aura had heard a little of Dean's reputation with women, and had no idea that he would be as sweet and caring as he is being now. Her head is spinning, never expecting to feel these kind of feelings him, this warm attraction that makes her never want to leave his side. "You need a drink, Aura," Dean says softly, smoothing her hair with his hand. "Can I make you one?" She sits up a bit, staring into Dean's green eyes, finally seeing them in good lighting, her breath hitching a bit when she gets to fully see how deep, how green, how beautiful his eyes are. He finally gets to see hers as well, not as dark as he thought, but rather a green like his own but with swirls of brown and little gold flecks. A rush of warmth floods Dean's senses, feeling more comfortable with a stranger in a strange place than he ever seemed to in his own "home." "Yes, please, Dean. The bar is right there," she gestures.

She doesn't fight the urge to kiss him, she just plants her lips on his, unable to bear how grateful she feels for his presence. Soft, pink lips crushing together, her hand running along his strong jawline as she slowly pulls her lips away from his. Their bodies mirroring each other, both feeling an electric tingling from their solar plexus and spreading through their limbs like passengers on a rollercoaster right as it begins it's drop. Aura takes a moment to steady herself, "Thanks, Dean. I'm going to go upstairs to change into my pajamas," Dean stands, offering her his hand to help her up.

As Aura steps into the kitchen to meet Dean, she hands him a soft black t-shirt and grey and white checked flannel pajama pants. "Thanks," Dean responds, watching her. He feels like she might be doing better than she was a few minutes ago. The glow to her cheeks seems to have returned, the pink of her tiny t-shirt with 'Aerosmith' stretched across her braless chest reflecting onto her creamy skin. He hands her the tumbler of Jameson on the rocks, and she takes a long drink. He's pretty impressed with how she can hold her whiskey. She turns away, walking towards the refrigerator.

Dean tries, and fails, not to look at her soft, fleece pajama shorts that were hot pink and white with Hello Kitty across the butt, just barely covering her perfectly round ass and then down to her long, bare legs. Dean takes a slow breath, resisting the urge to grab her ass, to see how it feels, to hold her hips and hoist her up on the marble countertop. "Dean?" "Hmm?" Dean was quickly snapped out of his own head which he knew was a fairly dirty place.

"Bacon and hashbrowns ok?" Aura asks, half in, half out of the fridge. "Sounds great," Dean replies. "If you eat all your din-" she looks at the clock and notices it's somehow already 1 am. "Breakfast," she corrects, "You can have dessert." Aura smiles, pointing to the berry pie on the counter. "Seriously, you bake?" She just laughs quietly. It's hard for Dean to believe, the leather clad badass dancing on the catwalk of the goth club with a crossbow and shotgun in her trunk was the same girl standing in front of him now, cooking and baking for him in her pink pajamas, moving her hips slowly to the singer songwriter music playing softly on the stereo. Maybe he likes her because she's so much more than just the one dimensional girls he usually seemed to attract, but he knew there is something more, that she could make him better, and become more for her than he'd ever let himself be before.

After they ate and Dean had also changed into pajamas, Dean and Aura are now sitting on the floor in front of the sofa rather than on it, dozens of classic rock albums spread out in front of them. He wants to stay up all night listening to them, they all sounded so much better on vinyl than his cassette player in the Impala or even the mp3s Sam had put on his phone for him. He also wants to stay up all night talking with Aura. Dean stretches out to put his next pick on the record player, and Aura just smiles. Sitting in front of the warm fire, Aura cuddles closer to Dean. "Will you tell me about what you saw earlier, in the woods? Tell me... about Sam? You didn't see him... You saw someone else?" Dean doesn't respond right away. "Will you tell me about your family, Dean?" Aura asks again. Dean looks over at her, swearing that she bats an eyelash or two. "Please?" He doesn't want to, but he knows it will keep her mind off of her friend, maybe distract her a bit. Dean sighs. "How much time ya got?"

Dean's not sure how long they had talked or when both of them had fallen asleep, but the fire is still barely hanging on in the fireplace. Aura is fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. The song playing softly on the stereo must be one of Aura's pics, he thinks, as it wasn't one he'd typically admit to caring for.

"And even though we ain't got money,

I'm so in love with you, honey,

And everything will bring a chain of love.

And in the morning, when I rise,

You bring a tear of joy to my eyes

And tell me everything is gonna be alright." ~Loggins and Messina, "Danny's Song"

Dean closes his eyes for a minute, listening to the song, liking it more than he had in the past. He opens his eyes again slowly and isn't sure if he's dreaming or awake, but either way, his eyes seem to be playing tricks on him. He feels like he can't move, but his senses are all working on overload. He swears he can really see it, a small, golden retriever looking puppy cuddled up not too many feet in front of him. He closes his eyes tightly, but is even more terrified when he opens them again.

Laying on his stomach, next to the adorable dog, is a small boy with sandy blonde hair and blues eyes that looks to be about 3 years old, coloring with one hand while his other arm is wrapped around the dog. He can still feel Aura sleeping on his shoulder, but everything else is so confusing. He swears he can hear the shower running upstairs, smell the fresh soap scent wafting down the stairs with the sound of a man's voice singing happily in the shower. Dean forces his arms to move, closing his eyes again and rubbing them hard until electric colors begin to seemingly swirl around on the back of his eyelids. Breathe in, breathe out. It's just a dream, Dean, he tells himself. After a minute, he opens his eyes and everything is back to normal. He takes a minute to steady himself before slowly getting up, scooping up Aura in his arms and bringing her upstairs.

He sets her down in the large, four poster bed, covering her up with the fluffy white comforter, running his hand down her face and hair gently. "Please hold me, Dean," Aura whispers. Spooning a girl he hadn't even slept with was definitely nowhere in Dean's repertoire, but he, regardless, finds himself crawling into the bed behind Aura, wrapping one hand under his pillow and the other around her body, forming his body to hers and holding her tightly.

She sighs contently, and he kisses the back of her neck softly. Dean feels his body jolt right as he is about to fall asleep, his eyes still closed. He sighs, ready for sleep to find him once again but then he freezes. Instantly, all at once, he seems to feel his hand resting on Aura's stomach move, and it feels as though his hand is most definitely resting on a large, pregnant stomach. No, no, that couldn't be, he tries to literally shake the feeling away but doesn't feel like he can really move. He tries to breathe as slowly as possibly, feeling a small kick under his hand.

No, no, this isn't real, Dean tells himself. He feels all of the hairs on his body stand at attention as Dean gets the distinct feeling that he and Aura are not alone. A strong, safe, warm presence washes over Dean as he feels another body against that back of his, holding him tightly. His natural instinct would be to turn around and defend himself, attack if needed. But he doesn't. The warm body feels so good against his back, the muscular, steady, male's body.

Male? He squeezes his eyes tightly again, breathing through the uncertainty and confusion. There's only one... man... that Dean would ever want touching him like this. Not that he'd ever admitted that to anyone. No, no, it couldn't be. He opens his eyes in the dark, exhaling a long, slow breath as he realizes things have gotten back to... 'normal.' Just him and Aura in bed. So many thoughts are bombarding Dean's brain but he attempts to force them out so that he can finally rest. Just a dream, just a dream, Dean repeats in his head until he can finally fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As Dean awakes, eyes still closed, he feels the typical thoughts creep into his consciousness automatically. The ones that always accompanied waking up in a strange woman's bed: Do I say goodbye? How do I make this not awkward? Is there any possible way to just sneak out without waking her? But before Dean can even realize he doesn't want to sneak away from Aura, he feels his hand touching cool sheets next to him, realizing she is gone. He sits up in bed, letting the strange feeling wash over him. Not only were his jeans, that he would usually slip into and out the door nowhere in sight, and instead downstairs, he then realizes he doesn't have the urge to leave, which is more than just a little jarring and unfamiliar to Dean.

He pads down the great staircase, and stops on the landing halfway down. Dean stares out the massive picture windows of the beautiful log home, looking into the expanse of trees and the circular driveway out front. Peering out on to the gorgeous 60's Corvette he realized his baby, aka his typical getaway car, was back in the city and he couldn't get away even if he wanted to. Why doesn't he want to? Dean wonders to himself. Creepy forest vision Bobby was as right as the live one always was: this girl must be special.

Dean walks through the living room and stands right behind Aura, praying she won't turn around right away as he admires her. A girl frying bacon was sexy enough to Dean, but this sight was more than enough to turn his pj pants into a rather embarrassing tent type situation for him. Her long, dark hair with that hint of auburn as the sun hit it, streaming through the window, was up in a messy bun with tendrils falling all around it, her blue and white hunter flannel open with just a white tank underneath, the ends of the flannel tied up in a knot around her waist, showing off those lower back dimples. Her amazing ass in cut off denim shorts, her tan legs bare were almost too much for him until he notices her tall, brown cowboy boots, which just put him over the edge. Fuck it, Dean thinks, adjusting himself and going in to touch her anyway.

Aura feels a strong sexual energy coming from behind her and knows right away that she'd made the right outfit choice. And the cowboy boots were a must for their trip to Memphis. A smile curls on her lips and her body didn't show even a hint of surprise as she feels Dean's strong arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning," Dean rasps in her ear, the kiss he leaves there shooting tingles through her brain and down her spine. She quickly set down her tongs, not able to wait another second to see those beautiful green eyes, she spins around in his arms.

She reminds herself to breathe as the sun hits the deep, green pools of his eyes. She rests her hands on his chest, "Well, it's almost noon," Aura laughs, "but yes, good morning." Being 5'8" means Aura doesn't often have to go up on her tip toes but this time she does, reaching up to kiss Dean on his soft lips, her breath hitching as a blissful wave of energy washes over her. She doesn't want to ever stop, but she hears her bacon crackle behind her and she spins back around to tend to it. Dean looks over to the counter, "Wow, you've been busy," He says, Aura smiling. "Coffee, bacon, Belgian waffles with strawberries for breakfast."

Aura shakes up a can and smirks deviously with one eyebrow up, "Whipped cream?" She suggests. Simultaneously, they both picture stripping the other naked and licking the whipped cream off, but both decide that may be a little too forward for the first... was this a date? This strange haze of... no, definitely not a date, something better. Dean glances at the cooler on the counter. "Sodas, salami and tomato sandwiches on french bread for our little road trip. I also packed a salad for when we find Sam, and beers for when we're done kicking whatever ass needs to be kicked," Aura winks at him reassuringly. He doesn't know how she's doing so well for someone who has just lost their best friend, but he isn't about to bring it up.

"I called a sub for my class in case we aren't back by Sunday night, my GPS is set for Memphis, and I've got a duffle for my weapons and another for my wardrobe options - I know we won't be taking the 'Vette this time. It's kinda hard for me to give up driving, but I'm excited to spend that much time with you in the Impala," she winks. Dean feels a little speechless, wondering why it had taken him so long to find a girl this perfect. Aura just smiles at him and says, "Get dressed so we can eat and hit the road, sleepyhead. Sammy needs us."

As Dean drives Baby down the highway, windows half up, the wind blowing through their hair, he has the urge to pull Aura closer to him. She relaxes against his shoulder and puts her feet, which were in flip flops for the drive, up on the dash. "Dean, if I tell you something weird will you promise not to freak?" Dean laughs, "Honey, weird lost all meaning a long time ago. Shoot." "Dean, last night I had a vision. Not a dead person vision, a future vision." Dean's body stiffens and his heart feels like it dropped into his stomach. Shit, she'd seen the vision. It was HER vision. The baby, the whole being in bed with Cas thing. Shit, please don't bring that up. It was Cas, it had to be Cas, Dean reluctantly admits to himself. His soft skin against me, holding me tightly through the night. Maybe I was the only one who saw that. I hope.

"Dean, this vision... super presumptuous. About us. I swear, I know this is going to make me sound like stage 5 clinger. In this vision, we were together." Dean just nods. "And?" Not quite the reaction she was expecting. Aura covers her face with her hands as her voice goes up a few octaves, trying to get it out as fast as possible. "And I was having your baby, Dean!" Aura shrieks, embarrassed, expecting Dean to run from her as fast as possible, jump out of the moving car, even? Silence. She doesn't want to look over, now sitting a few inches from Dean, her knees up against her chest, rolled into a nervous little ball.

"Dean?" She asks, still not ready to look at his face. He's straight up catatonic. Finally, she glances over. "Not even a WTF? Dean? A little surprised, shocked sound? Like a... a manly squeak? Nothing?" Dean sighs, wanting to lie, act surprised, but lying rarely works out for him and he doesn't want to start that with her, anyway. "I guess I don't sound surprised because I'm not," he says, glancing over at her. "What? What do you mean?" she questions. "Aura, I'm not surprised because I had your vision, too. I was touching you while you had it, and I saw the whole thing."

Aura's jaw literally drops, "Oh my god!" She takes a minute to process. "Jesus, I didn't know that! I get future visions so rarely, I didn't know people could see them just by touching me." Her world feels rocked, yet again, by learning this new fact about herself. She can't believe Dean had seen her vision. Dean doesn't want to ask it, but he has to. "These future visions, they usually come true?" Aura swallows hard, trying to fold her legs criss cross and turn towards Dean. "

Every time so far..." He knew there was more coming, and he contemplates opening the door of the Impala and doing a tumble roll onto the cement, and how that might be more comfortable than the conversation that was about to follow. Instead, he looks over to see a tear rolling down her cheek, instantly snapping out of the self-absorbed noise in his head. "I was so happy, Dean, in the vision. It was the best I've felt in a long time," she whispers. He softens, reaching to wipe away the tear. "I know, I was really happy, too," Dean sighs. "Really?" she asks, looking up at him with her big eyes, shiny with tears, and he just nods. "I'm sorry, I swear I'm not always this much of an emotional shit show," she apologizes, wiping under her eyes. He gently pulls her into him, but she sits up a little straighter and looks Dean in the eyes, or at least attempts to while he drives

. "Dean... who was the man in bed with us?"


	7. The Weight

"I know it wasn't Sam," Aura says, thinking out loud. She pictures the photo Dean had showed her last night on his phone, the beautiful brothers with their surrogate dad, Bobby. She smiles, thinking about how happy they looked, despite all the shit they had gone through. "I would recognize those luscious locks anywhere," she sighs, a little laugh in her voice. "No, this guy was different, from anyone else... He was just so... I felt this energy from him, this pure, white energy that made me feel so safe. I just got this feeling like he was... protecting us. And that we both loved him very much."

Dean rubs his furrowed brow, not wanting to think about naked Cas, spooning him in bed. Cas somehow being a part of his relationship with this hot girl. Just, seriously, what the actual fuck? Dean thinks. Hard. What to say to avoid this topic? "He had dark hair and these beautiful blue eyes-" Dean cuts her off. "Aura, do you remember, last night? When I told you about Castiel, who saved me when I went to Hell?"

Aura's eyes widen, both eyebrows raised, "Your angel bestie, Cas?" Aura asks, remembering details from last night's story, wondering why he hadn't told her that much about him. "That's who was in the vision?" "Once- Angel... Uh, I think so," Dean responds lamely. "Oh! I didn't realize you two had a thing," "No, no, no..." Dean shakes his head furiously. "Wow Dean, I've had a..." she laughs at the term, "Devil's Threesome before, and don't get me wrong, it was awesome, but a polyamorous relationship? Didn't see that one coming."

"Hey, no! I'm not gay! We're not havin a poly, devily whatever with Cas!" Dean replies. "But Dean, in the vision..." "Aura!" Dean growls, "I can't... I'm not having this conversation right now." To Aura, Dean appears to be such a straight, red blooded American boy type, not the kind to play around with his sexuality, or be bi-curious, which is probably why he was getting so escalated. She decides to drop the topic for now, but her mind swirls with possibilities. It wasn't something she'd thought of for herself, having a relationship like that, but she wasn't going to dismiss it either. She'd have to meet Cas and see for herself.

"Ok, I'm dropping it." Dean relaxes a little at her words. "But please, tell me everything about Castiel?" Dean sighs heavily. "Aura, I want to talk about Cas right now about as much you probably want to talk about Lyla." Dean glances over at her, the sad expression on her face mirroring his words. Damnit, why did I have to bring up her dead friend? Dean asks himself. He puts his hand on her knee, feeling a little wave of electricity travel up his fingers and through his arm. I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" Aura cuts him off.

"No, it's ok, I can talk about her, I'll tell you all about her, as long as you tell me about Cas." Dean contemplates, no way out, a good 6 hours of driving time left, he was screwed. He lets out a long breath, and wishes he could just roll up his sleeve and show her that brand. That hand print that could remind him daily that Cas had been the one who had gripped him tight and all that. It be easier to explain if he just had that reminder. "I might as well start as the beginning..." Dean begins.

Aura blinks her hazel eyes sleepily, not remembering exactly when she had fallen asleep. She watches the sun lazily begin it's descent across the horizon, warmth radiating down her side, she realizes she had fallen asleep against Dean. Tilting her head up, her eyes are met with the sea glass green ones that take her breath away yet again. She has an overwhelming urge to kiss his pillowy, pale pink lips, wishes Dean would suddenly find a reason to stop the car, but there was still nothing ahead of them but open road. "Are we close to Memphis?" Aura whispers. "Not much longer," Dean replies.

She sits up a little, then stretches out her long legs, feet up resting on the dashboard. "Thank you for driving, Dean," she smiles at him sheepishly. Dean knows she is grateful, this Sam finding mission a much needed distraction for her, but he feels like he owes her so much too. Without her, Dean thinks, I'd still be sitting around with my thumb in, wondering where Sammy is. At least now I know the general direction, and I have someone that can actually help me.

Dean didn't ever intentionally demean the women that he had dated, he just felt like, in general, they had held him back, always having to leave them behind to protect them. He glances over at the girl, washed in oranges and pinks from the setting sun. However deflated, Dean knew she was different. Even strong in her sadness, he knows she can hold her own, and he wasn't intimidated, just in awe of her.

Aura begins to see signs that they were approaching Memphis, the nostalgia of entering the town where she grew up full of sweetness and sadness mingling together in her mind. Dean turns up an old song on the radio and begins humming along. She blinks away the tears she feels sneaking up on her, reminding her of afternoon drives in her dad's Lincoln Continental, singing along with him whenever this song would come on the radio. Her eyes focus on Dean, watching his eyes sparkle, his beautiful lips and jaw moving as he quietly sings.

"I picked up my bag, I went lookin' for a place to hide

When I saw Carmen and the Devil walkin' side by side

I said: "Hey, Carmen, come on, let's go downtown"

She said: "I gotta go, but my friend can stick around"

Aura feels chills chase down her spine as Dean's deep voice went up an octave on that last line. She gently places her hand on his thigh and scoots herself a little closer to him, needing desperately to close the gap between them. Dean glances at her warmly, but she doesn't want him to stop singing, so she smiles at him as she squeezes his leg, and begins singing along with the old favorite encouragingly.

"Take a load off Fanny

Take a load for free

Take a load off Fanny

And you can put the load right on me" ~The Band, "The Weight"

Dean finds it a little difficult to keep his eyes on the open highway, the warm fluttering in his chest, her beautiful pink lips singing. He has to watch them, listening closely to her velvet voice, making sure to harmonize with her just right. Pulling his eyes off her just a moment, Dean smiles, looking up just in time to see the golden sun slip under the horizon.


	8. Crazy Bitch

Is it weird that I even find this girl's feet sexy? It was only one of many slightly kinky thoughts mingling around in Dean's brain as he loads up his large duffle full of things he needs from the Impala's trunk. He peeks over the right side to see Aura's gorgeous, long, tan legs sticking out of the car's open passenger side door, slipping her perfect little toes, painted shimmery teal, into grey socks with creamy lace at the top, before sliding her feet into those cowboys boot. Dean bites his lip as Aura stands, his eyes floating from her brown, mid calf heeled cowboy boots up to her toned legs and the short jean shorts that made her ass look like a perfect apple that Dean just wants to bite. The deep purples, pinks, and oranges of the sky right after the sun sets reflect on her long, dark hair as she runs her fingers through it, tumbling down her shoulders and across the back of her blue checkered flannel.

"You gonna hunt in those, too?" Dean winks, glancing quickly from her boots to her ass again, and back up to her glinting greenish eyes. "Unfortunately not, Winchester, and I think it might get a little cool for cut-offs during a monster stake-out in the woods." "Monsters, tonight? What the hell?" Dean's eyebrows knit together, voice up an octave. "Oh, sorry, I got some super icky, monstery vibes from the old cemetery we passed on the way into town. That's the forest you... heard about... in your vision, last night," She glances at him carefully. "But Bobby said..." Dean starts, shaking his head, feeling ridiculous for quoting a freaking ghost vision of Bobby, "Last night, Bobby said Sam would need our help in a few days. Why do we need to go into the woods tonight? Is he already there?" He prods. "Dean, I didn't get a super clear future vision, like I did last night, the one with you and me and Ca-" Dean cuts her off, "What did you see?" Aura swirls a long curl around her finger as she thinks. "Not really saw, just felt, Dean. It felt like, maybe whatever Sam's been hunting caught up with him a day early? I don't know, but I think we should go there, tonight, just to be safe."

The little hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand at attention as she moves closer to him, her delicate fingers brushing his arm lightly as she instead walks right past Dean, grabbing her bag from the trunk and slamming it down, meeting Dean's eyes with her own as it makes the familiar loud bang. "Well, after we get changed, of course... and after we eat there," she motions behind her casually, and Dean's taught torso turns around, his boots still planted towards Aura as he looks across from the motel parking lot, to see a giant neon sign across the street, the electric blues and reds boasting the best BBQ in Memphis. Dean raises both his eyebrows. "Seriously, it is. I hope you like ribs, oh, and do not wear white!" she winks at him, her hips doing a sexy little sway as she walks up to the motel lobby, and at that moment, all Dean can think of was what it might be like to lick barbecue sauce off of her, instead.

"So... what's the plan?" Dean pops the beer bottle from his lips, the sound echoing slightly off the dense wall of trees. "Sorry, what?" Aura was wishing so hard that she was that bottle, and thinking how literally having any part of her body given attention from Dean's lips like that would be amazing, even if it was her elbow, but hopefully it was somewhere better. Aura tries, but she just can't keep her eyes off of Dean. His retro leather jacket, the tight black tee under his cream flannel with so many different shades of green in the plaid that it made his eyes glow chartreuse even in the dark woods. The medium wash jeans that made his legs look so amazing and long, the way he sat with his knees bent, casually wide open like that, made her want to slither in between them and see how the jeans looked on the forest floor. He quickly snaps her back to reality. "The plan, Aura? You know Sam's the one who usually does the research." Aura snickers, "Who needs research when you look as good in leather as we do? We could kick anyone's ass right now!" she practically squeals.

Dean shakes his head, taking a long drink of beer, slyly eyeing Aura up and down, her black leather moto jacket, black lace up boots over her dark denim skinny jeans, the red and black flannel working perfectly with the red pin-up style bandanna she had tied up in her hair, her hair, tendrils falling down her shoulders, looking almost dark purple in the full moon's glow. "We both saw those 'animal maulings' in the local paper, those looked super suspicious, don't you think? ... The paper we read at the Barbeque joint... Hello? Dean?" "Huh?" Dean's eyes are transfixed on Aura now, a knife similar to his own tucked carefully under her jeans on her hip, a tight thigh holster for her Smith&Wesson 9mm, and that damn crossbow hovering over her waist and hip. "It's pink," Dean whispers, adjusting how he is sitting on the log as his jeans seemed to be getting a little tighter in one particular area. "Excuse me?" Aura laughs. "Your, your gun is pink. And seriously? What's with the crossbow? I mean, how is that convenient?"

Aura ignores him, walking over with a smirk, she sits right next to Dean and takes the bottle from his hand, taking a long swig from the beer with one eye on Dean playfully. Dean just laughs and shakes his head. "Not many animals, even a werewolf, would eat the brain and leave the heart, right, Dean? This just screams ZOMBIE to me!" She insists. "Aura, Zombies don't just grow organically around here, and, I mean, there's no project Z virus going around that I've heard about. If it's Zombies, some asshole's got to be bringing them back," he explains. Aura pops up, pacing back and forth in front of the long line of trees in front of them. "Dean! I bet that's who Sam's hunting - the person bringing these zombies back must live around here! Or be... unleashing them in this area... maybe even from this cemetery!" Dean clears his throat roughly. She looks down lovingly at her beloved Styker 380 crossbow, making sure it was cocked and loaded, whispering to it, "You might get to kill your first Zombie, tonight, baby!" "Aura! We don't even know it's... I don't even want to say Zombies, that's so ridiculous. They technically don't even exist!" He rubs his forehead, her level of hunting enthusiasm a little exhausting, almost reminding him of a female Garth, a mental picture he instantly wants to scrub from his mind the second it gets there.

Aura's head is swimming with all of her favorite scenes from the very best Zombie movies and wonders what George A. Romero would do."Who would do something like this? Mad scientist? Alchemist? A really badass witch, maybe a whole coven?" Aura wonders aloud. "Who would want a bunch of Zom-" Dean growls in response, "Aura! Please, don't even say Z-" Aura freezes, her body turned towards Dean, her eyes widening into saucers staring just above and behind him. "Dean, do not fucking move," she whispers. His eyes meet hers, mirroring her nervous expression as he hears slow footsteps crunching old leaves behind him. He watches in awe and terror as she pulls up her crossbow confidently, aimed only 4 feet above his head, one eye looking through the scope and then pulls the trigger with a steady finger, a little hiss of air escaping her lips. Dean can't help his eyes as they follow the arrow as it whizzes above his head, then turning around quickly, up on his feet in a crouching position with his gun pointed at the, what could only be described as a Zombie, as he sees it hit the ground with a thud. "Son of a bitch!"

"Fuck! Yes! Headshot!" Aura whisper yells, doing a couple jumps before stopping to reload her bow. Dean now has a gun in one hand, knife in the other, knowing full well that the knife won't do much good here. He looks around the woods behind them searching for any imminent threat, but there's nothing. "Aura," he whispers. "Don't you want me to hold your gun so you can maneuver that thing? You seem to be pretty damn awesome at it." Aura smiles. "Wow Dean, that almost sounded like a compliment," she says, handing him her pink 9mm. He makes sure the safety is off as he stalks, a gun in each hand, over to where the Zombie had fallen, Aura following close behind him. "What the actual fuck?" Dean whispers to Aura. He kicks the once-human with the toe of his boot. "Dean!" Aura hisses, "Ew. No. Zombie germs!"

It certainly wasn't green like you'd expect, just someone super dead, ashy pale skin, almost light blue, skin grotesque, bubbling and peeling off, hanging in chunks off the side of his face and neck. This reminds Dean of the time he and Sam had hunted a reanimated corpse, almost just like this one, but that one seemed hell bent on revenge, not hungry for brains like this one appears to be. This one is closer to a full on "Zombie movie" Zombie than he'd seen before, and he knows Sam must be hunting the person responsible this. Dean feels the crossbow dangerously close to his lower back, he gently lowers it with his hand, eyes fixed on Aura. "So, you think the person behind this is here now? Do you... sense them? or Sam?" Dean asks her seriously. "I feel something, Dean... I'm just not sure what. It's harder for me to sense people if I've never met them." Dean nods in reply. He decides they should just keep on walking until they found more, or until they found Sam.

Dean and Aura have been walking through woods for nearly a solid hour with no monster sighting when they come to a clearing. The full moon is so bright overhead now, Dean lowers his guns and just stares at Aura, the glow on her cheekbones as the cool night air washed over them. "You know, you make my head spin," Dean says. Aura just looked at him skeptically and laughed. "Is that so?" "Yeah..." Dean nods slowly. "One second you're... baking pies, singing John Mayer, packing me a lunch... and then next, you're... dancing in tight leather at a goth club, killing a damn Zombie with a crossbow! You teach yourself to do that?" She laughs in response. "What, dance or use the crossbow? Because the answer is yes to both," Aura says with a smile in her voice. "Dean, I like pink. I do yoga, I bake, I scrapbook and host girl's nights... or at least I did before pretty much everyone I know died," she takes a deep sigh. "There's really only two times I turn into that 'Crazy Bitch' you're referring to ... when I'm hunting and..." she stops herself, gently biting the corner of her lower lip. "And? When else?" Dean responds curiously.

The next thing he knows, Dean is being shoved roughly against a giant tree, the back of his head banging against the bark. He feels an 'uh...ow!' response jump to his lips but before he can say it, he hears the crossbow thud beneath him as Aura's fingers grip hard onto his shoulders, supporting her as she jumps up, quick like a cat, wrapping her legs around his back. Dean's nimble fingers whiz the safeties back on the guns, dropping them to the ground. His hands fly up to support Aura's ass as she pressed her hips onto his, lips on his, hungrily. Dean feels himself growing rock hard as Aura ups the friction, grinding her hips into him as he supports her. He lets out a soft gasp, which she uses as an opportunity to slide her hot tongue into his mouth, pressing hers deeply to his, moaning quietly inside his mouth as he used his velvet tongue, swirling and massaging her tongue with his.

She bites down on his lower lip, just a little bit hard, pulling it towards her and letting it go with a devious grin. She growls slightly, leaving little love bites along Dean's ear and neck, smoothing over them with her tongue, as one hand moves down Dean's torso and then slides back up, underneath his tee and flannel, dragging her nails along his soft skin until she finds a perky nipple, pinching it hard until Dean's growl matches hers. Her eyes wide as she feels Dean launch them, airborne, and her body land hard against the moss on the forest floor, Dean's large hand protecting the back of her head as they hit the ground.

Panting, she looks up to see Dean's lustblown green eyes glinting under the moon, his knees planted on either side of her. He yanks off her leather jacket, ripping her flannel open and off, then running his hands down her body, wishing for less clothing, still. Dean bites his lip, trying not to crack a smile as she hitches her hips up into his, running his rough hands from her upper arms to her wrists as he grabs and pins them above her head. Aura decides on a distraction technique. "Kiss me, Dean!" she breathes, just before Dean's soft lips are on hers, biting lightly before moving in deeper, his tongue wrapping around hers. She feels him loosen his grip on her wrists, willing all her body strength to flip Dean onto his back, pinning his wrists above him with her knees on either side. She plunges her hot tongue into his mouth to keep him from protesting, then slowly moves one hand away, running her fingers down his chest and stomach, moaning softly into his mouth as she feels his hard length aching to escape the tight denim.

Dean growls as he feels her grabbing, rubbing his needy cock through his jeans. He pushes her up with his mouth, breaking the kiss and pulling her tee up above her head quickly, thinking mistakenly that her red satin bra would be the first thing to catch his attention. Dean feels his jaw drop, his fingers cautiously moving up to the black chest tattoo on her right side just under her collarbone. Aura blushes, "Oh... yeah.. I heard you have one too," She says, biting her lip for a brief moment, "Can I see?" Dean nods, not finding any words, just gawking helplessly at the hot, shirtless brunette with the anti-demon possession symbol tattoo that matched his. He leans up to her as she removes his flannel and t-shirt, gasping quietly as she sees the tattoo that mirrors hers. Suddenly her lips are on his, pressing her chest up against his so their ink lines up almost perfectly. "Haaaaa... Deannnnn... Do you feel that?" she moans.

Dean feels the shudder run through Aura's whole body and then into his, electric tingles running down his spine and throughout his whole body and back into hers. "The... that?" Dean pants. She nods, mirroring his panting breaths. "Mmmmm, yeah..." is all he can reply, leaning in to kiss her again but instead Aura sits up, her head spinning, her body pulsing with the tiny shocks of electricity, yet still needing more of Dean. Biting that lower lip, she starts at his chest, digging her nails into his smooth skin, leaving hot red trails as she drags them down each beautiful ab, then stopping to lightly tickle her fingers down his treasure trail. She reaches down, one hand on the zipper and one on the button of Dean's pesky denim. His eyes questioning as he sees her hands freeze, she looks up, eyes wide again as she lets out a long hiss. "Fucking dead cock blocking son of a bitch! Dean, get me my bow!"


	9. You're The One

Aura flies backwards off of Dean, grabbing her cocked crossbow and firing another head shot at the this time female zombie. Her arrow is a direct hit, stabbing through the zombie's skull with a groan and a gurgle, it hits the forest floor. Dean jumps up, grabbing both guns. "So... That first one was not a test! Zombies are real, Zombies are very fucking REAL, Dean!" Aura gasps. Dean flicks off the safeties on both guns, "Point taken. I would write you a poem on all the ways that you were right but - Son of a bitch! There's more!" Dean fires his gun in his left hand, followed by Aura's in his right. Headshot. Headshot. Aura runs to her duffle, grabbing arrows for herself and bullets for Dean. No more in sight, Dean turns to her as she reaches down into the bag.

Dean gasps as he sees the beautiful skin of her back, milky in the moonlight, the intricate span of wings across her back interrupted only by the red satin of her bra straps. "Angel wings?" Dean whispers, his eyes following the expanse of the tattoo, the lines, the shading, the multitude of gorgeous feathers stretching across her shoulder blades, out and then down the smooth planes of her mid back muscles. Aura smirks as she turns around, catching Dean's eyes with hers. "Dean, I promise you, later you can have a close-up view of these wings, best seat in the house..." Aura quips, making Dean nearly choke on his own saliva. "But right now," she says tensely, looking over Dean's bare shoulder, "We are not alone!"

Dean's body zips around, killing two more with a shot from each pistol. "Dead sons of- what the fuck? Where are they coming from, Aura?" She was suddenly next to him, shooting another right in the head as it shuffles into the clearing. "Dean," she says as she leans down to reload, "We're going to have to go straight through these woods, right through the path these fuckers seem to be coming down." Dean wracks his brain, "Will this take us to the cemetery?" "I'm pretty sure," she answers, shoving handfuls of bullets into Dean's jean pockets. The signature stink and the disgusting and nearly lifeless, breathy groans of the undead call from behind her; Aura whips around to shoot one of three with her crossbow. Dean follows suit, shooting the other two as Aura starts off towards the dense wooded 'path,' grabbing his hand as she goes. Feeling the now nearly familiar mini voltage spreading across her skin from his touch, Aura glances over to Dean as they run, trying to stifle a smile that begins to quirk across her lips as they travel. She wonders if she could ever truly be afraid of anything while she was with him, assessing her body and feeling loads of adrenaline but no real fear, a killer confidence exuding from her pores with Dean by her side.

Her hand falling away from his as they run faster now, she glances over again, feeling transfixed by him as he looks over at her with a wild sort of look in his eyes. Aura moves her eyes forward just a little too late, as a zombie comes from the left side and seems to launch itself straight at Aura. Dean feels his mouth drop as he watches Aura pull her bow's trigger in what seems like slow motion, shooting the dead son of a bitch just feet from her as it continues to barrel right for her, gaping as he watches her bend backwards Matrix-style as the zombie flies over her and lands hard on the forest floor behind them. She straightens up and smiles a little proud smile at Dean, mouth still agape. "Keep going?" she winks. "Uh, okay, NEO," Dean sounds stunned and Aura just chuckles, leaning over to Dean as she whispers, "There is no spoon."

Dean is quickly losing count of how many zombies they've killed as Aura tells him, mid-run and barely out of breath, that they're closing in on the cemetery. Dean hears something step out of the woods behind them and they both whip around, weapons aimed. They attempt a backward jog as 2, then 3, then 4 more begin slowly after them, Aura kills one with her bow and Dean shoots the rest with the pink Smith and Weston. Damn, I kinda like this thing... Dean thinks, unwillingly. Aura lets out a sharp gasp as she feels her bare back bump into something large and firm, not a tree. "Shit!" she flies back around, uselessly aiming her unloaded bow at what turns about to be not a zombie at all, but instead, a beautiful man with green-gray eyes and rusty brown hair, those flowing locks lit by the moonlight. She'd recognize them anywhere. She gulps hard, looking up at what's got to be the second most beautiful man she's ever seen. "Not a zombie!" she exclaims with a big puff of air.

"Sammy!" Dean shouts, lowering his guns and practically bulldozing his big little brother, hugging him tightly as Sam lets out a relieved little chuckle, "Dean! Dean, I'm glad you're ok." "Me? What about you? You look like you've been rode hard and put away-" Dean's frustrations are interrupted by Sam's hearty laugh. "Dean, are you going to introduce me?... And explain why you're both half naked?" Aura's smile spreads, so happy to meet Sam, "I'm Aura," she stretches out her hand and laughs as he shakes it, "Turns out, killing zombies makes Dean and I a little frisky." Sam just smiles and shakes his head, feeling a warmth rush from her that to him just screams, 'family.' He wants to ask how the hell this beautiful girl just happens to have their same protection tattoo, but assumes Dean will explain right away. "Aura's a hunter, she's been amazing, helping me find y-" Dean's ears perk as he hears a leaf crack from behind Sam's gigantor body.

"Dean, Aura... This is Hannah." Their jaws drop as a blonde haired, blue eyed woman steps from Sam's shadow, a beauty that could only be described as a supermodel turned horror movie extra. "Aura, it's lovely to meet you," their eyebrows raised halfway to their hairlines as the sophisticated British accent escapes her lips, hand outstretched, "and Dean, "I've heard so much about you!" Dean's eyes widen as he purveys the gorgeous blonde, her scrapes, cuts, and rope burns that mirror the ones Sam has. "It's..I.." Dean's heads is swimming with so many questions that he can't even speak. Then suddenly, he hears a gratingly familiar voice. "Well Sam, are you going to tell them what the hell happened?" Oh shit, Dean's gag reflex spasms briefly and his stomach churns as the other, even more annoying-to-him voice shouts, "Or should we just explain it for you, just like we saved your asses for you just now?" Dean's eyes move from Sam, to the two idiots behind him and then back to Sam, then growls to his brother, "You let the God Damn GHOSTFACERS save you? Seriously man, come on!"


	10. GhostFacers!

Sam's eyes flash around the clearing, assuring their safety before letting out a sigh, thinking, 'How the hell am I going to explain this?' "Dean, I thought this was going to be an easy case. And when I found out about the GhostFacers connection, well, I knew how you felt about Harry and Ed so I decided not to call you and just take care of it myself." Dean feels his frustration level rising way above his head, "What the hell are they doing here? What happened to you guys and where the fuck are these zombies coming from?" Hannah takes a small step forward, "That was the last of the zombies, Dean, don't worry. Sam noticed these strange attacks were all taking place near my psychiatric hospital," she explains. Dean's eyebrows spike up again, towards his hairline this time. Ed and Harry sigh impatiently behind them.

"I'm a doctor Dean, a psychiatrist, and Dana, the girl we've got sedated in the cemetery back there, the one who started bringing these things back from the dead, she happens to be my patient and Harry's ex-girlfriend," Hannah adds. Aura tries not to swoon over the blonde's English accent and the way she pronounces 'cemetery,' she shakes her head, trying to keep up with all the new names and faces. "Originally I thought Dana was trying some black magic, maybe that ancient Greek ritual, something to attract the GhostFacers to Memphis so she could get Harry back," Sam says. "That's EXACTLY what happened, Groot-Chester!" Harry yells. "That's what we thought," Hannah says to them, "I mean, that's what she was trying to do but it got out of hand. I never would have thought this possible... but we saw Death, Dean."

"Death? THE Death?" Dean questions Sam, visions of the skinny, pizza-eating cretinous horseman galloping through his head. "Dean, it was him. Dana started dabbling around with black magic and somehow summoned him. I guess he was BORED... Anyway, I don't know how or why, but he decided to... play along. He broke her out of the hospital so she could do this whole thing for him, that's why these Zombies are more like the real deal, craving brains and all. They kept raising more and more, and by the time we were here to stop them, he broke the.. uh, spell? and then he just vanished. Death just... disappeared," Sam speaks quickly. "But, what the hell happened to you guys?" Aura asks again, wanting an answer for herself as much as for Dean. "She did this, that little girl tied us both up and knocked us unconscious when we tried to stop her! I knew she was unstable, but this, it was like she was possessed!" Hannah concurres. "Damn, I know it's been slow lately but Death really needs to get a hobby, this barely even sounds like the guy!" Dean says, half joking.

"Is no one going to mention how bad a shape you guys were in, hog tied to some dead guy's like, mausoleum or whatever? The fact that if we hadn't checked our Twitter and seen Dana's tweets of you being held hostage and traced her IP address, you'd be monster meat?" Ed yells. "And how you would have been Zombie-Chow in a matter of seconds if it wasn't for us?" Harry adds. "Heya Harry, how about maybe ya don't date crazy and we might not be in this mess?" Dean chides. Hannah delicately interrupts their exchange, "Thank you Ed, Harry. Can I please borrow someone's phone, I've got to get Dana transported back to the hospital. She smashed both our phones and we've been tied up quite a while. I'm surprised they haven't looked here for us yet." Aura whips her phone out of her back pocket, handing it to the shaken blonde. "I'm sorry Hannah, sorry you had to find out about this whole different kind of crazy. I'm sure it's bad enough for you in that ward," Aura says, her other hand pat's Hannah's shoulder reassuringly as the blonde smiles back at her.

As Hannah talks on the phone, Aura introduces herself to the GhostFacers. "Dean," Sam pulls his beloved brother over to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was, and by the time I realized that was stupid, it was kinda too late," Sam apologizes. "I have this weird feeling that you may have been... distracted," Dean winks, glancing over at the good doctor as she paces the forest back and forth. The widest smile spreads across Sam's face like wildfire, "I don't know what happened Dean! I can't..." he lowers his voice, whispering, "she's amazing!" Dean replies with a grin, "I can tell man!" clapping his brother's shoulder. "What a fucked up situation you got yourself in Sammy, but I can tell you're happy. I can't wait to get to know her. And I gotta say, I'm so god damn glad you didn't call me..." Dean's voice breathy, oddly like a sigh of relief.

"Wha?" Sam's gaze follows Dean's to the beautiful, still topless brunette, seeing the way he looks at Aura, like a born again Christian kneeling at the altar, like a man stranded in a desert would look at a waterfall. "I never would have met her," he whispers in a way that to Sam sounds like a prayer. Sam can't think of a time he's ever seen his brother revere a woman in this way, and feels completely floored... speechless. "Uhhh... Yeah, you're welcome..." Sam says lamely. Dean rubs his tired eyes, "Tomorrow morning, breakfast. I can get to know Hannah and you'll get to know Aura. We're staying at the Bluebird, there's a diner across the street" Dean says. "We'll see you at 10," Sam smiles, bringing his bro in again for a hearty embrace, "Thanks again, Dean." "No problem, Sammy, just whatever you do, please, don't thank those douche monkeys."

Dean closes the door to the motel bathroom, quickly discarding his filthy clothes and turning on the hot shower to rinse away whatever Zombie muck may be left on him. Quickly, he grabs the soap, lathering up, the memory of the hot makeout session he and Aura had in the woods, and what is was leading to before they were rudely interrupted. His soapy fingers move down his length, which is getting harder and harder, as he thinks of what could have happened with her before the zombies. He doesn't hear the door open, but suddenly, from behind, he feels her hands on him. He drops his hands and he feels her delicate fingers trailing up his stomach, then slowly moving down, ghosting over his growing erection. Dean lets a soft moan fall from his lips as he wraps a hand around, grabbing her lower back to pull her in closer. Aura kisses and gently bites Dean's shoulder blades, sucking in a sharp breath, her heart beating like a jackhammer as her fingers slip around his wet, soapy cock. Another, lower moan comes from Dean as she moves her fingers down his length, hearing herself literally purr as she feels his whole length, as long and thick as she had hoped for.

Dean's head falls back, moaning out her name softly as she strokes his hard cock gently, his hand slips down and squeezes her ass as her fingers pass over the tip quickly before working back down. Letting out another growl, Dean turns around to face her, taking in the sight of her naked body. His tongue flicks out over his bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth. He slips his hand around her waist, then settles it on her lower back. She bites her lower lip, allowing Dean to press her up against the back of the shower, glad for the support of Dean's hand on the small of her back as she starts to feel weak at the sight of his wet, muscular body. She feels the ache of needing him deep inside her, practically panting at the sight of the impossibly gorgeous man in front of her. Her body shudders as she moves her hand down his strong jawline, water dripping off his dark hair, his fiery gaze turning her insides to jelly. She tries to steady her breath as she runs her fingers down his chest and stomach, biting down on her lower lip to stifle a moan as she reaches out to touch Dean's beautiful, creamy cock. Cupping her face, Dean's runs his thumb gently over her bottom lip as he leans in closer, their hot breath mingling together. His fingers dig into the back of her neck as he presses his lips to hers, hitching his hips slightly into her touch. He takes a deep breath as she parts her lips, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth.

Aura whimpers as Dean slowly drags the fingernails of his free hand down her chest, swirling them around her nipples as they rise to attention, her tongue meeting his hungrily, then taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. His fingers moving painfully slow down her body, unsure if she can handle this torture, she leans her head back with a moan, as Dean kisses her ear, taking small nibbles as he moves down her neck. As his fingers move slowly down her lower stomach, caressing her inner thighs now, she drops to her knees to escape the torture. Hands on Dean's hips, she lets out a long, warm breath. Dean's breath catches as she looks up a him with her beautiful hazel, eyes, her lips pink and swollen from their kiss. He licks his lips as she grips the base of his cock, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of the head. He moans out her name as her tongue flicks out over the slit as she takes him into her mouth. He braces himself against the shower wall, Aura purring as she swirls her tongue around the head of Dean's perfect cock, knowing that giving these was pretty much her specialty, she smiles around it, tilting her head left, then right, twisting and turning her mouth and tongue around his head and shaft. She releases her hand from around his cock, taking all of him in her mouth, swallowing hard as he hits the back of her throat. She moans, sending the vibrations through him as she licks the underside of him, her tongue moving from the base to the tip, then moving her mouth back down and up and back down quickly. Dean can't even try to hold back the moans that escape him as Aura's head bobs up and down on his cock, God she was good at this. His knees begin to shake as her slender fingers start to gently squeeze and play with his balls. Thinking she could make him come right then, he weaves his fingers through her hair, pulling her up as his cock slides from her mouth with a wet pop.

He growls as he looks at her, kissing her deeply as he pushes his body against hers into the shower wall. His hips hitching, his hard cock pressing into her hip. His mouth moves down her jaw and neck, teeth grazing over her collarbone, he runs a hand over her hip and back, fingers sliding over and then between her round ass cheeks. His mouth travels down, taking her nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, sucking gently, before moving to the next, repeating the process, adding a light bite before kissing his way further down to the soft skin of her stomach. He slips to his knees and feels the hot water pounding the back of his head, slowing running his hand down her thigh, he grabs behind her knee and swings it over his shoulder as she leans against the shower wall. He wastes no time running his tongue over her sweet, wet pussy, the moan she lets out only serves to encourage his tongue deeper. Finding her clit and sucking it into his mouth, his rough tongue running over it until he feels her hips buck into his face. Aura didn't think it was possible to want Dean, to need him more than she had in the clearing earlier but, turns out, she was very, very wrong. Her left hand grasps along the shower wall for support and finds a ledge to grab onto, her other hand on Dean's head, her fingers tangling in his hair, grasping tightly.

The hot water running over them, Dean's tongue flicking wildly fast now, she yells out, "Dean, I need you!" She half wants him to stop so he could fuck her, but he just growls and dips two fingers inside her, curling them up slightly. Slowly moving them in and out but then he begins pounding as he simultaneously flicks his tongue faster, her legs starting to shake wildly. Her head thrashes from side to side, the white hot orgasm exploding through her, screaming, "Dean!" He smiles against her hot pussy as she screams his name. His tongue laps up the added wetness from her orgasm as she shakes above him. He smooths his hands over her thighs to her hips, holding them tightly as he works his way back up her body with open mouthed kisses. Spending a little more time licking, sucking, and biting at her breasts before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Pulling her waist into his, his hard cock once again pressing against her hip as he says, "What do you say we move this to the bed?"


	11. Spirit in the Sky

Aura pants, catching her breath, she arches her back and and then digs her hips into Dean. He licks and bites her earlobe gently, waiting for an answer. Aura feels herself needing Dean so badly, she is suddenly shoving him eagerly against the other shower wall, wanting to remind him that she likes it just a little bit rough. "Now!" she growls in his ear, giving a quick bite before she feels Dean grab her roughly by the hips and suddenly she's out of the shower, which she barely notices as she is slammed down on the soft and slightly squeaky motel bed by the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on. "Now, Dean, please!" Aura begs. Dean grabs his bag, rummaging through it.

Finding what he's looking for, he quickly tosses the bag back to the floor, ripping open the foil packet and rolling the condom down his length. He crawls on the bed between Aura's legs, wrapping a strong arm around her waist, lifting her lower body onto his lap as he sits back on his knees. His other hand reaches up, his thumb running over her pink lips before sliding back down her glistening, naked body, still wet from the shower, arching up everywhere he touches, his nails scratching into her skin. She wraps her long legs around his waist, pulling their hips together. Dean runs his tongue over his lips hungrily, "I've wanted you so bad," he growls as he reaches between their bodies, grabbing the base of his cock and slowly pressing into her wetness. He lets out a low moan as his cock is fully sheathed in her hot, wet pussy.

He pulls back before slamming his cock back in, forcing a gasp to escape Aura's lips. "Oh god, Dean!" Aura rasps at the friction of her tight wetness against his thick cock. "Dean, harder!" she growls, as Dean grabs her wrists hard, pressing down on them above her head on the bed, pounding her pussy. She finally relaxes her head against the bed, moaning and whispering his name when he suddenly pops his throbbing cock out of her, sliding his hand swiftly under her hip and flipping her upside down so that he has her on her hands and knees in front of him. Dean takes in the sight of Aura's perfect ass before him, his breath hitching as he finally gets the close up view of her angel wings, the way the ink delicately runs across her smooth skin of her back.

He runs his fingers over them hesitantly, across her tattooed skin as the wings arc over her shoulder blades and down to her mid back. "Angel," Dean whispers, as Aura purrs in response. He grabs ahold of her hips as he leans down, running his tongue over her pussy and ass, she moans, pressing back into him as his tongue circles her tight hole. He growls, grabbing a hold of her ass, digging in his fingers before spanking it. He runs his right hand up her back, pushing her upper body into the bed as he guides himself back into her hot pussy, his hips slamming against hers. He grips her hips tightly, pulling her back into him as he thrusts forward again and again. The sound of Dean's rough breaths and the feeling of his nails digging into her ass cheeks are absolutely driving her wild. She ruts her hips back against him, quickening the pace. She feels herself getting wetter as Dean moans, she reaches her hand over her wet heat and begins to massage her clit in little circles. Her breath hitches, her head spins as she pictures them coming together but realizes that she just has to see his beautiful face.

She quickly slams her hips down on the bed, Dean's needy cock slipping out of her. She flips over underneath Dean, smiling at his slightly confused face, eyes heavy lidded with lust, she puts both hands on his chest, shoving him backward on the bed. Dean falls back, his eyes wide as he sees the wild look in her eyes. God damn, she is fucking sexy as hell, Dean thinks as she wastes no time straddling his hips and sliding down onto his cock. She throws her head back as she gyrates against him, her nails digging into his chest.

His breath is fast and hard as her names falls from his lips. Running his hands up her thighs, over her stomach and then firmly grabbing her bouncing tits, the pads of his thumbs running over her nipples roughly. He closes his eyes and moans as she snaps her hips quickly against his. He feels her move, cupping his face. "Look at me, Dean," she whispers as she quickens her pace. His glowing green eyes flash onto her, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her down, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, then biting her lower lip. "Oh god..." he moans into her mouth. "Aura, I'm so...close," Dean pants. His hand moves to her hip, gripping tightly as the heat pooled in his stomach and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Wait!" she orders, her breath getting faster as Dean uses his other hand to stroke her sensitive clit with his thumb as she continues to bounce up and down on his dick. She feels the heat growing within her, Dean growling and swirling the pad of his thumb on her clit furiously. "Dean!" she whines, her thighs shaking around him, finally close enough to do her final touch that she knows Dean won't be able to handle. Dean bites his lip, trying to wait as he was ordered, watching her above him. Aura's fingers pinch and slightly twist his nipples as she leans forward, her hips stuttering as she takes him fully into her, her hips coming to a stop. She contracts her muscles around his cock, slowly rotating her hips down into his thumb still pressed against her clit. Her face moves down to his, "Now! Dean!" she cries out, her body shaking on top of his as he lets go, the white hot heat ripping through his body as his hips thrust into her hard. "Oh god, Aura!" he moans before she unsteadily takes his mouth with hers, her body's convulsions matching his, gripping each other tightly as they ride out their orgasms together.

Aura's eyes flutter, little streams of light sneaking in through the small gaps in the motel curtains, helping her wake slowly. She smiles as she feels the warmth against her body, leaning her hips into him, her warm naked body pushing back against his gratefully, and takes a little sigh as she gently caresses his strong forearm that's draped over her side. So dazed with sleep and happiness, it takes her a moment to realize that it's not just the mini beams of light that have awoken her, but also a succession of curt little raps on the door. "No, thank you!" she tries to say, sounding more like a raspy whisper than anything that you could hear through a door.

Aura slides out of bed carefully to not wake Dean as the knocking continues, grabbing a sheet they'd shoved most of the way off the bed and draping it over herself as she walks up to the door. "No thanks, we don't need housekeeping!" she says to the door. She waits a beat, then starts to turn back towards the bed when she stops dead in her tracks, as an unexpected male voice through the door says, "I do not clean rooms as a career." Aura's eyes pop open wide as she feels something pulling her to open the door. She looks down at her nipples sheepishly poking out of her haphazardly draped sheet. "This won't due!" she whispers, quickly wrapping the sheet into a perfect toga around her, a skill acquired during her college years.

She yanks open the door and what feels like a pure, bright light mixed with a ton of graceful white feathers seems to hit her body instantly, knocking her back against the door and banging the back of her head against it. She squints her eyes, adjusting to the light, but her gaze is met with another pair of eyes that happen to also be squinting, the clean white energy and the piercing blue eyes make Aura extremely lightheaded. She closes her eyes tightly, head against the door, trying to steady herself. "I'm sorry Miss, are you okay?" the deep, caring voice pouring over her was like honey, mixed with a heavy smoker's rasp. She opens her eyes slowly, forcing herself to breathe as she studies the beautiful, concerned face, the light worried forehead wrinkles, the soft pink pillowy lips, and of course, the deep cerulean eyes that seem to go right through her. He puts his hand tentatively on her shoulder to steady her as she wobbles, her body trembling as she feels like an enormous white wing is somehow wrapping itself around her, protecting her and sending her the safest, most loving vibrations that sent cascades of tingles through her body. She has never felt an energy like this before. "Castiel?" she whispers.


	12. Dream Weaver

Dean smiles, half asleep half awake, gently drifting out of his dream. The summer sun going down as they enjoy the view from a patio, Aura curled up in his lap, leaning down to kiss her soft lips slowly. He feels a pair of strong hands gently massaging his shoulders, looking over to see Cas' smile as he leans in to kiss him. "Cas," Dean whispers, jolting himself awake. A familiar voice floats into his ears and he sits straight up in bed. "Cas!" Dean wraps a blanket around his waist and stumbles, barely awake, over to the open motel room door where Aura and Cas are standing. "Cas! Cas, are you okay, man?" Dean babbles into Cas' ear, hugging him tightly with one arm as he holds up his makeshift covering with the other. "Yes, of course, Dean, I'm so sorry I was so late to get your messages. Is Sam alright?" Cas asks, worried. "Don't worry, man. He's okay, Aura helped me find him... Aura? Babe, are YOU ok?" Cas feels his cheeks flush and his human heart pumping streams of jealousy through his bloodstream as Dean uses the term of endearment with the beautiful brunette, watching him move his hands down her face and bare shoulders tenderly. "Castiel?" Aura whispers, her head woozy. "Yes, Aura?" he replies. "Cas? You're not an angel... anymore?" she asks.

"No," Cas smiles, "I lost my grace many months ago, becoming human has been one of my more difficult feats." Aura reaches out her hand weakly in response, her head spinning from Cas' energy, overwhelming angelic despite his now human status. "Well, I'm Aura Grace. You can always have me, if that helps." Cas laughs gently in response, outstretching his hand to meet hers. "Are you human, Aura?" Cas asks in hushed tones, her delicate fingers wrapped around his, "Because I'm feeling some very strong energy from you, as well." Dean, eyebrows raised, chuckles a hearty half-awkward laugh. "Hey, don't make me spray you two with a hose! Cas, we're gonna get dressed and meet Sam down in the diner. Meet you there in 10?" "Yes, Dean" Cas responds, "I'll go downstairs and make sure their selection of pie is adequate." Dean just laughs, clapping his hand down on Cas' shoulder and says, "Man, I'm glad to see you." As the door shuts, Aura leans against it hard, trying not to slink down to the floor. "Did he just go to church? Why was he wearing a suit?"

Aura and Dean's mouths hang slightly agape as they stare across the table at the beautiful British blonde, describing the first time she met Sam. "God, Hannah looks like Kate Upton!" Aura whispers in Dean's ear. "Shwing!" he whispers back, Aura giggling as she sets down her final forkful of waffle,"Baberham Lincoln!" she whispers in his ear again, Dean covering his mouth to keep from laughing. "Sorry, they're not laughing at you, I believe Dean and Aura just find you very attractive," Cas, seated next to Dean and across from Hannah, apologizes for the pair. Sam laughs loudly, rubbing his forehead. "Oh really Castiel? Is that so?" Hannah asks, Cas nodding. "And how do you feel?" Hannah tries not to laugh. "Oh, I would say I agree with them," Cas responds sincerely, the whole table trying to hold in their laughter. "Dean told me that Aura is part psychic, and can feel the energy of others, their connections. Are you feeling a strong connection between Sam and Hannah, Aura?" Cas asks, deadpan yet curious.

"CAS!" Sam laugh yells at him across the table. Aura giggles, rubbing her face with her hands, squealing a little between her fingers, "I'll tell you if you want!" Dean feels his heart beating faster, please don't feel anything between Cas and me... I mean, don't tell anyone if you do... his mind races. "Ahh, okay, yes!" Hannah squeaks with excitement, looking over at Sam with a glint in her eyes, biting her lower lip in anticipation. "Do I feel something between you two? Of course, it's amazing!" Aura exclaims, watching the smiles of Sam and Hannah spread slowly from their eyes down to their cheeks and lips. She reaches over, putting one hand on Hannah's hand and the other on Sam's. "The energy feels new... and exciting, but also calm, drama-free, and strong. Wow, you guys are both really into each other! Was this, like, an instant thing?"

Aura glances over at Dean and Cas, catching them looking at each other, she felt they were saying something without words that she couldn't describe. Glancing back at Sam and Hannah, they were beaming. "Yes! The second Sam came to the hospital, I just knew. I knew something was very wrong there, and I knew he wasn't a real agent, but I didn't care. I just knew there was something supernatural going on, if it wasn't for Sam, I would have gone completely mad." Hannah gushes, grabbing Sam's hand tightly. "Wow Sammy! I'm happy for ya," Dean smiles, but Sam could tell it was only half way. "Hope that doesn't mean you're staying in Memphis? For good?" Sam bites his lip, "Well, uh..." and then Hannah chimes in, "Only until I find another job. Literally, anywhere but here!" Dean nearly chokes on the sounds of commitment, and also, his coffee. "Kansas!" Aura exclaims, rubbing circles on Dean's back to calm his cough. "

I'll look for you, anywhere near Kansas City!" she offers. "Thank you Aura!" Hannah replies, as Sam shoots Dean a look full of questions. "And Cas, you didn't drive here all the way from... Dean said Idaho?" Aura asks, incredulous, leaning over Dean to look at the face she finds to be more and more angelic each times she looks at it. "No, not Idaho anymore. Things got a little... awkward with my boss, and I was thankfully transferred to Tulsa." Aura smiles at Cas, reaching her hand over and placing it over his, a smile spreading across his chapped, pink lips as the strong energy surges between their skin. "Well I'm glad you're back in the South, Cas, but we're definitely going to have to move you closer too!" she says, her voice washing over him like warm sunshine. Cas glances at the man next to him, worry spreading deep into his bones, the thought of Dean's rejection making his hands shake. Dean swallows hard before turning to Cas, gripping his hand over the once-angel's shoulder, "It's about damn time, man."

Dean pulls Sam aside as Cas, Hannah, and Aura chat happily outside the diner. "You're moving in with this chick? Just staying here, just like that?" Dean questions gruffly. "Man, you know it's time. It's finally safe for this kind of thing to happen! And you're one to talk, Dean, it sounds like Aura wants you with her in Kansas City." Dean swallows loudly. "Are you? Gonna stay with her?" Sam questions in return. "I... I don't know... Is it weird that I want to?" Dean worries aloud. Sam grins a wide grin that Dean finds irritatingly smug, "No! It's not weird! She's like the girl version of you Dean, you'd be stupid to let her go and go back to the bunker by yourself!" Dean looks into his brother's sincere eyes and knows he's right. "And Hannah doesn't even want to stay in Memphis. Will you feel better if I talk up Kansas to her? Help her job search near you?" Sam asks, concerned. "Of course, Sammy," Dean says, grateful, as he feels his brother's brother's long arms wrap around him tightly. "I'll miss you man," Dean admits. "I know. It won't be long, Dean."

Aura studies Dean's face intently as he backs the Impala out of the motel parking lot. "Dean, are you upset? About Sam?" she asks. Dean lets out a heavy sigh, as what feels like a chunk of lead seems to sink down into his gut as the air slowly ghasts from his lungs. He knew they'd outgrown Lebanon, outgrown the bunker. They didn't need it anymore, but he was having a hard time shaking the feeling that Sam not needing him anymore was giving him. "I think he's in love," she smiles, rubbing Dean's knee. "I know he doesn't have the best track record, so thank god things have calmed down a bit, at least demon-wise" she adds. "Yeah, it'll be fine. I like her," he responds. "I love her! She's cool, way too classy to live anywhere around here. But don't tell her that! I want her by us!" Aura's eyes dart to Dean's, looking for a tell. She's been laying on the hints that she wants him to stay with her, waiting for him to crack and run the other direction, mostly in the figurative sense. But his face remains still, so she decides to push it. "Cas..." she sighs, seeing his eyes dart quickly to her and then back to the road.

"He's incredible." No response. "I've never felt anything so strong," she swoons. "What? Cas?" Dean asks quietly. "The connection you two have, I've never felt anything like it." Dean feels his throat suddenly go bone dry, unable to object. "The chemistry, the deep trust and the broken pieces and the forgiveness..." she looks at him as she speaks, "the lov-" interrupted by Dean's loud cough, "Aura!" She tries not to crack a smile. "Can we not talk about this right now?" he pleads. "Why Dean? You don't need to hide your feelings from me, I mean, you literally can't. I can feel them," she leans over, kissing his neck. "I don't think it's wrong... I think Cas would be over the moon if he knew how you feel. Why not tell him?" Dean, sitting perfectly still, foot like a brick on the gas as he enters the freeway, a heat spreading over his skin like fire and gasoline.

"Aura, please..." Dean changes his angle. "What would you do... if I told you we can discuss this later, at home?" he says, glancing over at her. She presses her lips together in thought. "My house... being OUR home in this scenario?" She asks calmly. He feels his commitment-phobe reactors going off, hair rising up at the back of his neck, heart rate increasing, every system in his body saying no, but his brain and emotions surprisingly disagree. He nods. "You want that? Despite the sheer terror rolling off your body? And the fact that we just met?" she asks, smirking with a raised eyebrow. "Uh-Huh," he nods again. "What would I do?" Aura asks, licking her lips. "I would do... something like this..." smiling as she reaches down quickly popping the button and unzipping the fly of Dean's jeans. Dean exhales sharply as he feels her unexpectedly clawing at his crotch, turning to her with wide, questioning eyes but she is already leaning down, slowly freeing his cock from his jeans, popping it through his boxer briefs. "Ahhhhhhaura.." Dean gasps as her warm breath on his crotch quickly becomes a hot, wet tongue wrapping around his growing erection.

She swirls her tongue around the head of Dean's hardening cock before closing her soft, pink lips around his head. Moving down his shaft with her hot, vice grip mouth, Aura purrs an "mmmmm" around him as she moves down to the base and back up. Aura flicks her tongue over the sensitive slit as she begins to massage his balls through the soft fabric. Aura smiles around his hard cock as she feels Dean tensing beneath her. Dean tries to focus his eyes somewhere between the open road and the view of Aura's head bobbing up and down, moaning her name as he hits the back of her throat. Don't crash the Impala, don't crash the Impala, Dean chants the mantra in his head, his lead foot pressing down hard and steady on the gas. "Don't crash the Impalahhhhhhh, Aura! Fuck!" Dean groans, breath ragged, hand grabbing her head roughly, slowing her mouth, as his body spasms, hot come filling Aura's mouth as he shakes, the nerves and the pleasure rushing through him while he manages to keep the car on the road. Dean strokes Aura's hair as he comes down from his orgasm, still feeling high as she slides her mouth off his cock gently. She smiles at him, leaning over and placing soft kisses along his collarbone and jaw. "You are amazing," Dean breathes. "Everything you do, it's just the be-" Dean gets cut off by Aura as she gently places a finger over his lips, leaving over to his ear. "Shhhh, Dean," she whispers, "the best is yet to come, baby."


	13. Partner in Crime

Aura exhales deeply, stretching her strong, tan arms as she works through her sun salutations, her tiny pink yoga shorts and pink halter sports bra matching with her pink yoga mat. She stretches in the shade under a large willow tree, her goal of not getting distracted by Dean is smashed, hopes of zen dashed, as his cell phone begins to ring from it's perch on his lounge chair next to the pool. Aura's body, purposefully limp for relaxation purposes, begins to stiffen as her gold-green eyes follow Dean as he climbs out of the pool, water dripping off his naked, muscular body. The droplets of water catch the afternoon summer sunlight as he shakes them off his hair slowly from side to side, Aura's breath catching in her throat as he does. Damn secluded backyard with it's wall of trees and no nearby neighbors! Aura thinks to herself, why must we have all this privacy so that Dean is always naked? I can never accomplish anything! Aura laughs aloud at her ridiculous thoughts.

Having a boyfriend this gorgeous, this perfect in his imperfections, she knows too well that it's nothing to complain about, and she really can't think of anything better than having him all to herself. And if she did ever have to share Dean, well, she already has one person in mind. Aura sighs deeply, flopping herself down on her mat, her head filling with silver white energy that feels like tingly cumulus clouds all over her head as she picks up her phone and begins texting Castiel about how his day is going. It has been a month since she and Dean had seen him, a month since they'd met, and Aura and Cas had already developed an amazing friendship, texting each other all throughout the day, emojis and all.

"Heya Sammy!" Dean exclaims, happy to hear from his brother who he is not so secretly missing like mad. Aura's ears perk up as Dean yells so she can hear him, "Really? A case?" Dean motions for her to join him, a fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Having only done one hunt with Aura since he'd moved in with her a month ago, Dean knew they'd both be excited to do another one together. Dean puts Sam on speaker as the younger brother excitedly spills the details of the case he's found, Aura trying to stifle a giggle as she hears a twinge of a British accent in Sam's voice. She stops herself, knowing that if she got to spend that much time with Hannah it would probably happen to her, too. She feels bad for the amazing, model-esque doctor, moving to the south for a research opportunity, staying for love, only to get dumped by some wanna-be cowboy narcissist, left in the dust at that looney bin. Aura could never understand why she'd leave somewhere as cool as the UK for Tennessee in the first place, but Aura was very grateful for her and couldn't wait for her to move closer so they could become best friends.

"There's been multiple unexplained deaths at the U of Missouri, and all signs are pointing to a vengeful spirit," Sam explains. "I was thinking of heading there, maybe tomorrow? If you'd like to meet me there?" Dean smiles in response. "Of course, Sammy! Right, Aura?" he asks. Sparks are flying in Aura's head as she waits a beat. "I want to! I really do! But I have that yoga retreat this weekend, remember babe?" Aura feels horrible lying to Dean, but she'd been formulating a plan since they moved in together, and it required him to be out of the house for a few days. "Oh... Yeah, I think so..." Dean mumbles, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Ya sure?" "Yeah, don't worry Dean, I'll be fine. You and Sam have fun!" she says, trying to hide her up to no good smile. "Thanks Aura!" Sam replies over the speaker. And just like that, her plan to move Cas in is finally set in motion.

Rinsing off the chlorine, Dean just barely turns the knob of the little outdoor shower to the off position when he feels a sharp yank on his arm, practically pulling his shoulder from it's socket. "Son of a-" Dean is cut off by a wild growl from deep inside Aura's chest. She drags the still soaking wet Dean up the stairs and throws him down roughly on the giant four poster bed. Aura fiddles with her phone and her wireless sound system, playing Dean the song that she says reminds her of them. "We won't get to listen to this on the road this weekend," Aura pouts, "so I thought I'd play it for you now." Dean enjoys giving Aura shit for her taste in newer rock, new meaning anything from the 90's on, but he had to admit the song brought out Aura's inner stripper, something he just can't resist. Aura's tiny yoga clothes do something crazy to Dean as is, but now she was peeling them off with her sexiest little dance, and he was practically ripping through the mattress with his fingers digging in roughly.

"She's blast, she puts her feet up on the dash

She gets off when I go too fast

Driving like you stole it, lock and load it

Go there for the kill,

She goes down, goes down like a pill

Dressed up like the Hollywood hills

The cops are knocking, she ain't talking.

My hands are tied.

She keeps me going all night,

She likes to get drunk and fight,

I kinda like doing time, 'cause she's my partner in crime.

We like a match paid in hell,

We light it up, this hotel,

They'll never take us alive, yeah, she's my partner in crime."

Dean tries to crawl off the bed towards her, but Aura launches her naked body onto his, pinning him against the pillowtop as she reaches for the black wrist restraints that are a part of the under the bed system she had ordered online. "Aura!" Dean growls, but she just smirks, wrapping a cuff securely around each of his wrists, then moving down coyly to wrap each of his ankles with the cuffs at the bottom of the bed. Dean starts thrashing from side to side playfully yet needy and a little anxious, as Aura climbs back onto him, trying to not laugh at his exasperation as his bound limbs flail above and below her. She's usually the one who likes to get a little tied up, but wants to give him something special to think about on his weekend away. "You've been a very bad boy," Aura purrs, "going on a fun ghost hunt without me!" dragging her nails firmly down his bare chest. "I... You.. Do you want me to stay?" Dean replies shakily. "No, you're a bad, bad hunter and you need to be punished!" she growls as Dean groans, knowing just how torturous Aura's version of punishment can be.

She just grins, knowing that licking, biting, and kissing every inch of Dean, except for his cock, was the perfect form of torture, and she loved to see how long Dean could last before he began offering her anything in the universe. Aura's pink lips hit Dean's at lightning speed, her tongue meeting his hungrily. She bites down on Dean's lower lip, pulling it out and releasing it finally as he whimpers just slightly. Wet kisses and nibbles on his ear sending shivers down his spine. Aura moves down, lapping at each of Dean's nipples before nipping and biting each one, her hot breath and wet tongue moving down his chest and stomach as she runs her soft fingertips painfully slow down his hips and inner thighs. Aura tries her hardest not to make eye contact with the throbbing, one eyed monster, stifling a little laugh. "God damn it, Aura! Please!" Ghosting her hand and then her hot breath over it but never touching, she sees his hard cock twitch with desire and she bites her own lip, forcing herself to resist. Leaving hot, wet kisses all over his body, Dean begins to gasp.

"Oh God, just touch me! I will do anything!" Dean pants as Aura lightly tickles the area underneath his balls. "Anything?" Aura's interest piqued. "God! Yes" Dean yelps, watching his girl lick her lips and tease her own pert nipples before sticking her index finger in her mouth, wetting it suspiciously well. Dean's worries melt away as he feels her hot lips wrap around the head of his cock, adding spit and sliding up and down his shaft quickly. Dean gasps quietly at the pleasure and then "GAHHH!" Dean yells as Aura slides her wet finger into his tight ring of muscle. "What the hell Aura?" Dean pleads, her finger feeling like quite the intrusion inside him. Aura moves her finger in and out of Dean's ass slowly before removing it to add more saliva. "Please, baby, you said anything! I have a feeling you might like it, just relax," she purrs, twisting her tongue around his hard length before allowing all of Dean into her mouth, bobbing up and down as she slowly moves her finger in and out of his ass. "Don't! Stop!" Dean protests weakly, the uncomfortable sensation of Aura's one, then two fingers inside him turns into pleasure and then suddenly SNAP!

Dean uses all his strength to free his wrists from the restraints, instead busting the whole thing in half. The wrist restraints now separate from the ankle ones, with a little pop! Aura's mouth and fingers are off Dean just in time. With a deep growl, Dean throws Aura, gazing at Dean with awe and lust, back on the bed, knees on either side of her. She stifles another giggle as Dean's rips the wrist cuffs off furiously, attaching them to Aura's instead, using the rest of the now useless straps to tie around the bedpost. "Uhhhh! You got me! What are you going to do to me, bad boy? Ahhh," she gasps as Dean holds his hard cock up against her to make sure she was indeed, wet, before thrusting into her. She can hardly contain herself, thrilled with Dean for giving up his preference for sweet, slow, passionate lovemaking to give her exactly what she wanted. "Fuck me! Harder, Dean!" He grabs one of her knees for leverage, slamming in and pulling out, over and over, with what he thought'd be enough gusto for Aura but she keeps begging, "faster! harder!"

Dean uses his free hand to swirl the pad of his thumb roughly over her clit as he leans down, his tongue and teeth on ear ear as his hot breath whispers, "I want you to fucking come for me baby." Aura feels the heat rushing down from her face, down her body and pooling in her in her belly. "Now!" Dean growls, his fierce bravado rubbing her the very right way as her legs begin to shake, "Dean! Dean..." she moans. Dean continues pounding her wet pussy until he is surrounded by screams and thrashing limbs, not able to handle how sexy she looks to him as she comes. "Unghhhhh..." Dean gasps, pulling his spasming, hard cock from her as hot, white streams shoot on to Aura's round, heaving tits. He can barely hold his body up, shaking above her. "Why'd you do that? You know I'm on the pill. Now I'm all sticky..." Aura whisper whines with a pout. Dean just smirks, falling over on his side next to her on the bed, panting. He playfully tosses a broken restraint onto the floor, "Payback, baby."

Dean blinks slowly, the orange beams from the setting sun filtering through the window, waking him gently. He feels a deep, painful ache in his solar plexus as he feels Aura stir from their post sex nap that was clearly a bit longer than expected. She clings to him tightly, "Dean, I feel... Empty," she whispers. "What? Why babe?" Dean questions. "Cas," she responds. Shit, Dean's head spins, did she feel my dream? This has happened before, her sharing his dreams. Dean feels so vulnerable, his head open to her as they touch in their sleep. "That time, you had to make Cas leave the bunker because that angel made you," she says sadly, rehashing his dream, the one he'd had so many times before. "I know how much that hurts, still, Dean." He sits up slowly, nodding a little. The dull ache inside him gets sharper, the pain flows through him as he pictures his Castiel's face, his sad, puppy dog eyes boaring right down into his soul when he told him he had to leave. She plants soft kisses on his cheek, down his neck and chest before gently placing her head on his shoulder. "It doesn't have to be like this Dean, Cas can come live with us, be WITH us. You won't have to feel this pain anymore." She suggests, and not for the first time.

"I don't know Aura..." He replies. "We both know that you love-" Aura is cut off, once again, by Dean's frustration. "I mean, yes! We know I love Cas but-" Dean stops. Aura squeaks, sitting up sharply. "Dean!" She yelps. No response. "Dean, you've gone catatonic!" Aura waits patiently while Dean sits, silent and stunned. "I ... I... Did I just say that?" Dean whispers, unsure. "Yes, and I know, and it's okay, it's better than okay," she whispers, kissing him all over. Not gloating, Aura is just glowing. "I... Can't. Be with Cas, that way..." Dean sounds petrified. "Says who? Who disapproves? Society? You're so far off their radar, I mean, how many times have you died at this point? I doubt anyone knows you're still alive, right? Let alone care if you love a dude! Who are you so worried about disappointing?" She puts her hand over Dean's heart, and closes her eyes tightly, a very faint picture of a dark haired man running across her eyelids. "Your dad? He's gone, Dean..." She runs her hand down his beautiful face. "Sam? You know how understanding he is... And how much he cares about you and Cas. He'll approve, I promise. It might take him a minute but I think he's seen the signs. I wouldn't share you with just anyone, Dean, this is Cas. I can't think of anything better than to see you two finally get to be together, and the fact that I could get to be a part of it..." Aura spouts, stopping as she decides to let her man process for a moment.

"I'm going to get us some beers, I love you, Dean," she says, kissing his cheek as he stares, a pained look of confusion across his quiet face as she grabs her phone and gallops down the stairs. Alone with his thoughts, even Dean can't make sense of them. What the hell had just happened? He thinks. I was planning on saying I love Cas as a friend and then it came out wrong. Did it come out wrong? Dean knew it was so much more, more than friendship, more than family. Had he just finally admitted that to his perfect, amazing girlfriend? To himself? That he was in love with a baby in a trench coat, that he wanted to share his bed with Steve from Gas 'n Sip? Dean once again imagines the look Cas had in his eyes that day, it had pierced his heart in a way that only loving Cas, really loving him with all he's got, could heal. Not just loving him like a brother in arms, but in a way that he had always convinced himself was wrong. Dean throws the sheet over his face, flipping over quickly, groaning into the pillow. Would I really kiss Cas, right here, in this bed, if he magically appeared, the way he used to? Aura had told him that Cas felt the same, that an amazing force of attraction and love flowed from him when he looked at Dean. Could she really be right? He wonders, knowing that if she was, he might just become the happiest man alive. Downstairs, Aura grabs two cold beers from the fridge, setting them on the counter as she frantically opens her phone's messages. Her thumbs move at lightning speed on the touch screen, texting Cas - "Start Packing!"


	14. Love Me Like You Do

"I feel like people are staring at us," Castiel says quizzically. Aura just smiles, rubbing little circles on his back reassuringly. "Cas, it's sweltering outside and you're wearing a suit and a trenchcoat. We didn't come to the mall just for some AC," Aura laughs, thinking about the sweat she'd seen dripping down Cas' forehead the past three wonderful days he'd been at the house, rearranging furniture together and making Cas' room just right, although she hoped he'd be spending more time in her bed than his own. "You know you need new clothes! People probably think you're nuts. But we don't care what other people think, Cas. I just want you to be comfortable." Cas smiles in response as Aura leads him into a big store.

"Yes, I have been a little warm. I think these would do nicely," he says, pointing to some cargo shorts, then running his hand across some colorful board shorts sitting on a wide table "But Dean doesn't wear these, does he?" Cas asks. Aura just laughs. "No, he has a weird thing against shorts. So he wears his jeans, even in this heat, if he has to… But around the house, Cas, he tends to wear very little to no clothes at all," she smirks, searching Cas' face for a reaction, stifling a giggle as his eyes widen, Cas picturing Dean walking around the beautiful house naked all day long. "I take it you've seen Dean naked before, huh?!" she laughs, watching the rosy blush spread across his cheeks. "More times that he knows, I must admit," he says with a little grin.

Still chuckling, Aura pulls Cas over to a different display. "So yes, of course, shorts to stay cool. But this," she says, "this, Dean will love on you! Can you imagine his face seeing you in this?" Cas lets out a little gasp as he looks up at the mannequins, all wearing outfits he swears he's seen Dean wear. "You… you think he will find me attractive in this style? I know this is what he likes to wear, and I do find it very attractive on him." he says. "Of course, he'll love it!" she replies, holding up a pair of jeans. "These are the brand Dean always wears. Don't you think his ass looks amazing in them?" Cas just nods shyly. "Yours will look awesome in them, too, and just think… now you'll be able to squeeze that booty any time you want!" she says, handing him a stack of jeans, Cas blushing again.

"I'm guessing your waist and inseam are about an inch or two smaller than Dean's… I'm not sure so I gave you a few sizes to try. Oh, I'm guessing you wear a medium shirt? Pick out some band t-shirts Cas! " she starts picking up plaid button ups while he goes through the tees, she smiles as he holds up his picks to show her. "Zeppelin, AcDc, Beatles... Dean's favorite bands?" she winks at him. "Yes… I… They're mine too, now… You think he'll like them?" Cas asks. "Of course! He's going to want to eat you up! I promise! Now go try these on, I can not wait!" Aura lets out a whoosh of air as Cas comes out of the dressing room, his dark hair styled messily by her earlier that day, peaking in the middle like a little fauxhawk, the red and black plaid layered over the black Led Zeppelin shirt perfectly, the medium wash jeans slung low over his hip, exposing his smooth hipbones as he stretches his arms up. "Is this the correct length? Pants seem…" Aura cuts him off.

"A little loose, Cas, but damn! You look... you look hot!" Cas beams, "Really? I do?" he asks. "Of course! Dean's going to be the one checking out your ass now! Turn around!" she orders, Cas turning hesitantly. "Yep, we definitely need a tighter fit," she leans up to whisper in Cas' ear, one hand on his shoulder. "But you look amazing! Dean is not going to be able to keep his hands off you! And I will not blame him, I'll probably have a hard time too!" Cas smiles at her before running in to try the snugger size, strutting out of the fitting room quickly to show her the better fit. "Yes, they are perfect!" Aura exclaims, "we should get a pair of these in each wash!" Cas responds eagerly, "Aura, can I wear this outfit home?"

Aura grins at Cas, taking his hand in hers as they walk out of the store, a big bag in each of their free hands. "Aura, why do I feel like people are still staring at us?" he asks. Aura just laughs, "They might think we're a cute couple now, Cas!" she says. "Oh!" Cas realizes that's likely the case, looking down at his new clothes, and then over at her, her beautiful dark hair piled on top of her head with tendrils cascading down, her pink cheeks and lips, her tight denim shorts and little white tank top that says 'Rancid' across her chest, which she explained to him was a band she liked and not just something that had gone bad. While holding the beauty's hand, he begins to consider something else.

"What would people do… If it were the three of us, walking here together, holding hands?" he asks, frowning in thought. Aura raises an eyebrow. "Well, we'd sure as hell get a lot more stares than this. And most of them would be disapproving… maybe some just curious. Yeah, we might get a pretty shitty response, Cas, but I've given up caring what people think a long time ago. I live in a different town than I teach so I don't have to worry about kids or parents watching my every move, and I just don't worry about what other people think anymore, period! People are stupid, Cas. I mean, generally... I know it will be hard, especially for Dean, to ignore people's responses. And if you really hate it, we can move to San Francisco! Seattle! I really don't care, as long as you two are happy, I'll be happy," she smiles. Cas smiles in response, wondering how Aura herself wasn't an angel and how one woman could possibly bring him so much happiness.

Dean slams the door of the Impala, practically running across the driveway to the front door, the mid afternoon sun beating down on his black t-shirt. The hunt had gone a little longer than expected and as much fun as he had with his brother, he couldn't wait to see his girl after a week away. "Dean!" Aura squeals, Dean dropping his duffle bag on the foyer floor as she launches herself on him, shoving him against the wall. Dean purses his lips for his most adorable look, "Miss me?" he barely manages to get out before Aura's lips are locked on his. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Dean holds her up by her ass, which her little blue sundress barely covers, squeezing it roughly, his tongue entering her mouth hungrily as she purrs into his mouth, her hot tongue pressing into his. "God, yes," she says, breaking the kiss, moving her mouth over to his ear, nibbling it and whispering, her hot breath sending tingles down his spine, "Missed you so fucking much!" She attempts to grind her hips into him, her tongue back in his mouth needily. Panting, Dean breaks the kiss when he notices the sound of water running upstairs.

"Babe, did you leave the shower on?" he asks. Aura bites her lip as they hear the shower suddenly shut off. "Aura?" Dean questions again. "Who's here?" he asks, concerned. Before Aura can answer, they hear an upstairs door open. "Hey Aura? Would you like me to make us some margaritas?" Dean's eyes pop open wide in response to hearing Castiel's voice, having him in their home for the first time. He suddenly chokes on his own saliva as Cas comes bounding down the stairs with only a towel wrapped around his hips, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes meet Dean's. Dean sets Aura down gently, finding himself at a loss for words before settling on, "Cas?"

The former angel smiles at him sheepishly as he and Aura say weakly in unison, "Surprise!" Aura touches Dean's arm gently, "We have a new roommate! You've gotta admit, the house was too big for just the two of us! Right, Dean?" she taps her elbow on his ribs softly. "Uh, yes! I mean, of course buddy!" he replies, his heart rate increasing as Cas bounds the rest of the way down the stairs, holding his towel up with one hand as the other wraps around Dean in a tight embrace. "I've missed you Dean," Cas says, pulling away to look into his warm green eyes that he could stare into for hours, days, if he was given the chance. "Aura asking me to stay here, it's meant more to me than I could describe with words," he says to Dean. "I told her I wanted to wait until I could put in for a transfer, to a store closer to here, but she insisted I leave the store and move here right away. I know it was a little spontaneous. I hope it's a pleasant surprise?" Cas asks, a little nervous. Dean eyes Aura tensely, softening as he sees the hope radiating from her face, then looks back at Cas, letting out a deep sigh. "Of course it is! You know I've missed you, Cas," he says, Cas beaming in return as Dean claps his hand on his bare shoulder. "How about I make us the drinks so you can get dressed?"

Dean's eyebrows shoot up as he sees Cas coming through the french doors to meet them on the back patio. The blue and white plaid button up, sleeves rolled, layered over a tight, gray AcDc t-shirt, his bare feet and perfectly fitting yet relaxed light wash jeans with the purposeful little rips and holes, his hair mussed with must have been styling cream into a perfect punkish 'do. He feels the air rush out of his lungs. Sure, Dean had had many fantasies of ripping Cas' blue tie and trench coat off, but here, dressed so casual, looking so chill, so confident… He'd never seen Cas look sexier, at least while in clothes. Aura stands, leaving room for Cas to sit next to Dean on the porch swing, greeting Cas with a kiss on the cheek, handing him his favorite, a blended mango margarita with a tiny umbrella in a giant glass.

"Thank you, beautiful," he says to Aura, Dean half wondering if she'd trained him to say that, not that is wasn't true but because it was just a different Cas than he was used to. He seemed relaxed, happy, while Dean sat rigid and tense, pulse again increasing as Cas sits next to him. "Cheers!" Aura says, clinking her glass against the boys' before sitting down across from them in a wide adirondack chair. "I'm assuming your hunt went well? Other than we'd hoped you'd be home a little sooner," Cas asks Dean, the hunter's heart jumps at Cas' mention of home, meaning their home together, the three of them. Dean is so confused, everything just feels so surreal, like he was inside a dream trying to explain reality, which reality in this case was hunting ghosts. "Umm... Yeah, it was actually fun, Cas. As fun as burning dead co-eds bodies can be, I suppose." Dean stammers. "

"Yes, Aura told me they were killed in a college hazing ritual, seeking revenge on their hazers," Cas replies. "Yeah, and it got more complicated because honestly all the pledges were pissed, and they'd found a way to conjure these dead kids to get revenge, and we couldn't get straight answers out of any of them, so it took a bit longer than we'd expected. But after the eventual salt and burn, we turned the kids in to campus police and it seems to be under control now." Dean was taking swigs of his margarita as fast as he could without brain freeze setting in, gulping down the last of it and standing up quickly. "Well, you know, tequila just isn't really my thing, I'm gonna go get another drink. You two good?" Dean says nervously. "We're good... Maybe the chips and salsa?" Aura asks, trying not to look at Dean like an alien was sitting on his head but she honestly wasn't used to him acting this nervous.

She knows Dean is going in to get a whiskey and prays it will calm his nerves. He nods, practically throwing himself back inside. "I'm making Dean uncomfortable," Cas tells Aura sadly, his puppy dog eyes and pink lipped pout giving her a little kick in the gut. "No, no," she coos, "come here, it's okay." Aura pulls Cas off the swing so he's sitting in her chair, then crawls into his lap so that her feet are hanging off the side of the chair, her lips pressed up against his lightly stubbled jaw. "He's just nervous, Cas, he doesn't know how to tell you how he feels, I mean it's been bottled up so tightly over the years, who knows how far up that cork is lodged." Aura rattles on. "That was a strange analogy," Cas replies. "Sorry Cas, you know what I mean. He loves you, but doesn't know how to say it and I think we need to just do this as we practiced. It WILL work, okay?" Aura pleads, Cas nodding in response.

In the kitchen, Dean has both hands firmly planted on the counter, eyes staring straight at a bottle of Johnny Walker. "Dude, you have to get me through this," he says to the little man on the bottle of scotch. "You know I can't do this alone. What am I doing? Talking to myself, I'm going crazy. These two have left me completely fucking nuts... But without them I'd be drinking you or one of your way less expensive brothers on the street out of a paper bag, totally lost without them. It was damn near impossible to solve a case when all I could do was think of them, kissing Aura, kissing Cas. Actually living with them both, being able to love them both... This is all I want, Johnny, ya gotta help me," Dean pours himself a good three fingers into a chilled glass, swallowing down a big sip of liquid courage. Grabbing the chips and salsa Aura had left on the counter, balancing them with the scotch in his hand, barely managing to open the door with all he was juggling. "So... You two have gotten close while I was away," Dean remarks as he sets the things down on the small table between the swing and the chair where the two are cozying up. Dean feels the urge to scream 'what were you so busy doing that you couldn't have given me some fucking notice? Just a damn text that said Cas is moving in, FYI?' But he stifles the urge with a really long drink.

"Closer," Cas agrees. "Dean, I think you may just be the luckiest man alive to have Aura," he says, Aura giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek in response. Dean's body still tense with anger and confusion, he nods but also gulps his drink at the same time. "Dean, I've thanked Aura, and I just want to thank you, for letting me into your home. It's more than I honestly could have ever asked for, more than I thought I'd ever get or deserve," Cas says, blue eyes glinting with moisture as he reaches over the table. Dean feels the anger drain from his body at a slow trickle, and then out as fast as a raging waterfall as he reaches out his hand to meet Cas', twisting cold fingers together, their eyes locked on one another.

Dean doesn't break away, the uncomfortable sensation of a long embrace with Cas gone, replaced only by a wave of what feels like love and forgiveness washing over him as they hold hands. Cas feels his hands shake, trying to hold in his emotions, his fear, his love. Was this really happening, finally? Cas wonders, Dean squeezing his hand a little tighter to ease the trembling. "Babe, I'm gonna read your energy. You okay?" Aura asks Dean. "Yeah," Dean whispers, eyes still locked with Cas. Aura hops off Cas' lap, nudging him over to sit by Dean, taking his hand and placing it back on Dean's. She moves her chair closer so that she can reach her hand on top of theirs to better feel their energy. Cas and Dean, still staring into each other's eyes wordlessly, notice Aura hasn't said anything in a while. They slowly break their trance and turn to face her, watching big round tears rolling down her face. "Aura?" Cas asks. "That's fucking rough," she whispers. Aura had heard brief versions of what Dean and Cas had gone through together over the years, but now she could feel it all, each emotion crashing over her like a tidal wave.

There was the love she was expecting, but all the others kept crashing on her one after another, stronger pain that had not factored into her plan. Betrayal, longing, fear, jealousy, respect, guilt, so strong that she forgot to breathe for a minute. "My plan was to say what you couldn't...but... It's too much..." She choked out quietly. "No Aura, it's okay, I can do this," seeing her face, Dean knew what he had to do, turning to face Cas again. "Cas, I've felt a certain way about you for so long... even through … well, everything. When Aura told me you felt the same, I... I just couldn't accept it." Cas' eyes are wet again, "I know, Dean, I couldn't believe it when she told me you feel the same as I do for you. I've heard people say 'too good to be true'." Dean releases his hand from Cas and Aura, putting his palms on either side of Cas' face, swallowing hard, trying to calm his hammering heartbeat. "It's too good but it's true, Cas... I love you. I have wanted your body, you mind, for you to hold me like this for so long, Cas." Dean says to his angelic man.

In what appears to be unison, a large tear falls from each man's eye.

Cas feels like an elephant had taken a seat on his chest. Aura's hand still on Cas' knee, she whispers, "He loves you so much Dean, he can't even say it." Another tear rolls down Cas' cheek. "No... Say it, Cas, please, I need to hear it, I need to know this is real," Dean shakes a little at his honesty. Cas turns to look at Aura for encouragement, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with tears, she nods at him with so much love in her eyes. Cas turns back to Dean, voice shaky as he tries to get out what he'd practiced saying to Aura earlier that week, his confession of love for Dean. She said, if you tell Dean that, you'll never have to spend another night without him, and Cas decides that was something worth baring his soul for, even right now, when it seems impossible.

"Dean… my love for you has grown stronger every day, every year. Ever since the day I saved you from hell, I knew that was and would always be my greatest accomplishment. As your love for yourself shrank down more and more into nothingness, my love, my respect, my opinion of your worth did nothing but increase ten fold. Every time you hated yourself, I tried to love you more than your hate. But the things I've done… I never thought you would ever want me, or that I would ever deserve you, to have you every day, every way that I wanted," Cas voice cracking, he felt he couldn't go on with his planned speech any longer. "I… this. This can't be true! You can't love me like this!" Cas yelps, "I don't deserve this!" he cries.

"Hey! Stop! Hey! If you can forgive me, I can forgive you. Right, Cas?" Dean pleads. "If we've been able to still like, hell, even LOVE each other after all that shit, don't you think that's a sign? Don't you?" He strokes the fallen angel's face gently. "I suppose…" Cas whispers. Dean grabs Cas, pulling him into his lap, Cas' face instantly buried into Dean's shoulder and Dean's in his. "I love you…" Cas says after a long while, muffled into Dean's shirt. Dean's shoulders seem to drop a thousand feet, a hot, deep sigh escaping his lungs into Cas' now damp plaid shirt, holding him even tighter as he responds into the crook of Cas' neck, his voice weak, "I love you, too, Cas."

After a while, Aura, decides to gently pull Cas' tear soaked button up off of him, nothing to be done about Dean's poor, soggy t-shirt. Wiping her eyes, she notices the sun will be setting soon. She wraps a light blanket around the men, still deep in their embrace, and goes inside to get dinner prepped. Aura pulls a giant steak, already marinated, out of the fridge. She smiles gently, knowing they will all need lots of protein for their night ahead.


	15. Father Figure

Aura tosses the last plate in the dishwasher, not surprised that there aren't any leftovers from dinner - there never are when she cooks for Dean, and Cas seemed to enjoy it, too. She smiles deviously as she walks over to the bar and pours the three of them their fourth round of whiskey; It had taken the first three just for Dean to start breathing again. As she walks up to the french doors, she is happy to see Dean and Cas both smiling at each other, finally looking relaxed, sitting out on the patio where they've been hanging out all afternoon and evening. The sun is setting at last, and she notices Cas' hand resting palm up on the armrest of the Adirondack chair, while Dean gently draws circles on Cas' palm with his fingers from the chair next to him. Aura taps lightly on the patio door with one of the whiskey glasses, hands too full to turn the knob. Cas looks up first, hearing the gentle tapping of glass on glass. The whiskey Aura was feeding them really seems to be going to his head, but it feels nice to be able to let go and relax, he thinks, even more so with Dean at his side.

He smiles at Aura then looks at Dean, "I think she needs some assistance, Dean, be a gentleman," Cas says. "What are you… Oh!" Dean turns his head towards the door, raising his eyebrows as he spots her with the fourth round of drinks. Quickly standing to open the door for her, Dean takes two of the glasses from her and gives her a kiss, "Thanks babe," he says before turning to Cas, handing him a glass and sitting back down in the chair next to him. It has been such an emotionally draining day for all of them, but for Dean especially. Admitting to Cas and Aura that he was in love with Cas, HAD been in love with him for years, had been exceptionally trying. His head spins again, thinking of how excited he was earlier to come home to his girl, and how he is now sitting, watching the sunset, with his boyfriend AND his girlfriend. Aura crouches in front of them, so that she can gently caress both of their hands with one of hers while she sips her drink. Cas can hardly believe they are sitting here, together like this. It feels a little odd to him, but in the most wonderful way. Dean admitting his love for him was more than he could have ever hoped for, and that it had taken his girlfriend to help him finally admit it to himself, and to him, was an even bigger shock. Here they sit now, any tension from earlier fading away with every drink. Cas looks at their hands, Dean's resting on his and Aura's fingers gently running over both of theirs. He takes another drink of whiskey looking from Aura to Dean, suddenly wanting to kiss him more than anything.

Cas locks eyes with Aura again, to him she is a goddess, the amazing woman who has now given him everything he's ever wanted. Cas pictures kissing Dean, right here right now, but is unsure of how Aura will really respond. Flicking his eyes to Dean and then quickly back to her, he thinks back to this morning when she'd told him she knew the three of them would finally get to 'play' and that she was so excited she 'couldn't stand it.' Cas wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but when she meets his look with a glowing smile of reassurance and a sincere little nod of approval, he knows it's time. Cas lets out a quick whoosh of air, standing up half way from his chair, leaning himself over Dean so both hands are planted on either side of him. Cas, nervous of how Dean will respond, doesn't want to waste any more time. Dean's eyes widen as he sees Cas move in for a kiss, before he can interject something like 'maybe we should talk about this first,' Cas' soft, pink lips are already crushing into his, and everything else just fades away.

Cas breathes in a little to keep his head from spinning as he notices what, to him, tastes like berries and fresh forest air underneath the whiskey. Dean lifts his hand, grabbing the back of Cas' neck to pull him in closer, parting his lips and letting his tongue pass over Cas' dry ones before pressing further into his mouth. As their tongues touch it's like a floodgate opening inside him, his desires spilling out everywhere. He sets down his glass, reaching out, grabbing Cas' shirt roughly to pull him in until he was straddling Dean's thighs. As they break the kiss, breathless, Dean is overcome with the knowledge that underneath the whiskey Cas tastes of honey and lavender. Dean's head buzzes, feeling so high as he breaks the dizzying, delicious first kiss with Cas. Anytime he'd fantasized about doing that in the past had been instantly repressed and then he'd always punish himself over it for hours. He feels so free now, thanks for Aura, yet suddenly worried about how she will react to that. She's acting so cool with all of this, but shouldn't there be some kind of catch? Dean wonders as he gazes into the beautiful, blue eyes in front of him, tracing his fingers down Cas' cheekbones and jaw, then over his lips as they turn up into a smile both blissful and devious. When Cas steps back towards his chair, Dean catches sight of Aura, sitting with her knees pulled up in front of her, her teeth biting down on the knuckle of her right index finger. His anxieties of her being angry wash away as he realizes that she instead looks completely turned on.

It was all Aura could do not to squeal watching Dean open up and pull Cas into him like that. Pulling up her knees and forcing herself to bite down on her knuckle to hold back the moan that was itching to escape. As Cas sits back down, she sees Dean staring at her. She smiles as him, her heart so full with love and her panties a little damp with evidence of her desire. She pulls her knuckle from between her teeth and downs the last of her whiskey before crawling to Dean, placing her hands on his knees, slotting herself between them. She stretches up to meet his perfect, pink lips, running her tongue over his lower lip before pressing her open lips to his. She teases Dean, flicking his tongue with hers. She slowly moves her hands down his strong chest and stomach, letting them land in his lap. Dean moans quietly into her mouth as her fingers start massaging his cock through his jeans.

She smiles as she feels him growing even harder, his erection straining against the fabric. Cas watches Aura in wonder, what he had assumed about women and their jealousy, she was blowing the lid off of all of it. He knew she'd be fine with this, or so she said, but his jaw hangs slack as he sees just how turned on she is. He watches her kiss Dean with something that's not exactly jealousy, but more envy because he desperately wants his lips to be on Dean's again, too, and touch him the way Aura is. She breaks the kiss, Dean's breath hitching at the sight of her fiery, lust filled eyes piercing right through him. Aura glances sweetly over at Castiel, attempting to keep her voice steady. "Cas, would you like to touch Dean like this?"

Cas' breath catches slightly as she asks. He licks his lips but when the words won't come he simply nods his head. She reaches over placing her hand on his knee reassuringly, "It's okay, Cas, join us," she says, soothing. He gets down on his knees before Dean, watching Aura's face, waiting for her to possibly change her mind but that doesn't happen. She repositions herself on the other side of Dean's leg, and Cas takes her place between his knees. Slowly Aura takes his hand, guiding it up Dean's thigh, letting it come to rest over Dean's very hard cock trapped in his jeans. As Dean lets out a loan moan, his hips hitching into their touch, Cas finally looks away from Aura and locks eyes with Dean. Dean feels his heartbeat booming even faster and louder in his chest as Cas puts his hand delicately over his crotch. He had never been touched by another guy, there, but knows Cas is definitely not any other guy. He had spent so much time convincing himself that he didn't want to be touched like this by Cas that even he had started to believe it, but all of those feelings seem to disappear, replaced by pure lust and desire for his once angel.

He moans loudly as Cas rubs up and down the length of him, still straining underneath the denim. He rolls his head back, practically panting at the sensation. As he looks back down he expects them to be gone, and this be just the best, most realistic dream ever, but instead he sees Aura reaching over, popping the button of his jeans. As she slowly begins pulling down his zipper, she stops halfway and says, "Actually… Would you boys like to go upstairs?" Cas' eyes shift from Dean to Aura and then back to Dean as she lowers the zipper, his hand squeezing Dean gently through his pants. "I imagine this would be more comfortable upstairs," Cas offers as he stands up, palming his own hard dick through his jeans, blushing lightly as he glances back at Aura and Dean. Dean assumes that they can both definitely, now, hear his heart hammering at his chest cavity, feeling as if it might explode as he sees Cas standing, dick hard, all for him. Perhaps this was more than he can take? He wonders, while at the same time wanting it more than ever. Aura stands, offering her hand to Castiel, her eyes softening on him, rubbing small circles on his back as he stands next to her. "It's going to be way more than just comfortable, Cas," she whispers to him with a little wink. She reaches her hand to Dean and he grabs it, giving her a kiss as he stands. Lightly holding on to both their hands, she leads them up the grand staircase like it's a porn awards red carpet.

As they walk into the master bedroom, Cas and Dean stop just inside the door, facing each other nervously. "Why don't you help each other get undressed?" she suggests, shrugging out of her jean jacket. Dean's eyes are full of worry as he turns to her, "Aura? Are you sure?" Dean asks. "200%" she replies, "Relax," she says, kissing his ear before bringing her gaze back to both of them, "Enjoy every second. You both deserve this, so much." Dean takes in a soft breath as he turns back to Cas, raising a shaking hand to Cas' fresh flannel Aura'd put on him outside to keep the bugs off his soft skin. His fingers fumbling nervously with the buttons, Cas raises up his hand, placing it over Dean's. The nerves float away as Dean leans in, pressing his lips against Cas'. The kiss deepens, tongues sliding together as Dean's other hand rests lightly on Cas' hip. Cas concentrates on remembering how to breathe, which can prove difficult when your insides feel like a thousand fireworks displays.

His breaths halt, stop and start, as Dean presses his skilled tongue against his. He remembers that Aura has already unzipped Dean's jeans, and slowly traces his hand down Dean's firm stomach. He slowly glides his fingers down the open fly, fingers shaky as he moves them along the length of Dean's erection, wanting so badly to touch the hot skin underneath the boxer briefs. He pushes Dean's jeans down to the floor. Dean moans into Cas' mouth as he feels his fingers graze over his cock. "C… Cas…" he says, breathing heavy. He finishes unbuttoning Cas' flannel, hands running up his shoulders to push it off before tracing his hands back down to pull the t-shirt off of Cas swiftly. His fingers move slowly down Cas' bare chest, stopping to swirl around the ink just below Cas' ribcage. Being with Aura, Dean thought, you couldn't help but be turned on by tattoos and Cas' was no exception for him. He forces his own hand lower, popping the button on Cas' jeans. "I want to touch you Cas," he says softly, pressing his lips into Cas' collar bone.

Cas moans softly, tilting his head back, still so overwhelmed with the fact that Dean wanted him, this way, after all this time. It was finally happening. From his peripheral vision, Cas can see Aura happily bopping around the room, somehow already changed into something he identified as black lingerie. She was playing with the sound system and lighting candles that to him smelled like her, strawberries mixed with an amber musk. He tries to steady his breathing, but everything around him is so intoxicating. "Dean, please…" he begs quietly, barely noticing that Dean has walked them closer to the bed, his ass now pressed against the cool wood of the four poster bed. He felt a quick tug and his pants were on the floor. Dean sinks to his knees before Cas, pulling his feet out of his jeans one leg at a time. He places soft kisses on his knees, then his thighs, his hands stopping on either side of Cas' hips. Just one layer of fabric between his mouth and Cas' hard cock, Dean begins to panic. His eyes grow wide as Aura puts on what he thinks is quite possibly the most wildly inappropriate song for this moment that could ever exist. His shocked, bugged out gaze falls on her, a "WTF?" mouthing inaudibly from his lips. "Just go with it," she coos in his ear as she kneels down behind her boyfriend, pulling off his t-shirt off for him. "I knew the words would calm him," Aura whispers to Dean, as she helps him out of his underwear. Dean looks up in amazement to see that she's correct. He just stares for a moment at Castiel's now serene face, eyes lightly closed, as he listens to the lyrics that Dean had always thought were undoubtedly pervy, but now, amazingly, they seem to work.

"That's all I wanted, Just to see my baby's blue eyes shine.

This time I think that my lover understand me.

If we have faith in each other, then we can be… strong.

I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine.

I will be be your preacher, teacher, anything you have in mind.

I will be your feather figure, I have had enough of crime.

I will be the one who loves you, until the end of time." ~"Father Figure" George Michael

Dean glances back at her, softer this time, and still a little nervous. "It's okay, you're going to be amazing," she purrs in Dean's ear, reaching around and massaging Dean's aching erection. Dean pulls Cas' briefs off, his hands running back up his thighs and he slowly lifts his head. Cas gasps, a strong hot blush spreads across his whole body as his hard cock is sprung free from his briefs. Oh god, his cock, it's right there… Dean thinks, running his tongue over his lips. His eyes find Cas' blue ones staring down at him intently. "Can I touch you Cas? I really want to touch you…" He moans slightly, feeling Dean's hot breath on him. "Yes, please…" Cas whispers. As Dean moves his hand down his length, Cas feels he might pass out from the pleasure of it, but as he feels Dean's warm, wet tongue, need yet cautious, wrap and swirl around his sensitive head, he thought for sure he was a goner, DOA. Aura bites her lips, her tiny black lace thong now wet with her desire as she watches Dean take Cas into his mouth. Dean bobs his head just two, maybe three times before Cas is moaning out and grabbing for Dean's hair.

She watches as Dean pulls away, a small dribble of cum already on his chin. She pulls Dean's face into hers, licking it off and then kissing and licking her way into Dean's mouth. "Holy shit, Cas," she says looking up at him. "You taste like lavender and honey!" she says, kissing Dean again as they stand up before Cas. She takes both their hands and leads them to the side of the bed. "Would you like to touch Dean now, Cas?" she asks. He nods as Aura pushes Dean onto the bed, pulling Cas up as they crawl over to Dean. "Come on, Cas," she smiles reassuringly. Cas fingers were more sure now as he runs them down Dean's smooth, muscular chest. Cas glances at Aura and she nods, smoothing his hair and leaving sweet kisses on his neck. "You've got this, you know what to do," she whispers in his ear, sending chills down his spine. He thought of the instructional videos he and Aura had watched while Dean was away. She had called them, "gay porn," but Cas found them very informative, and he couldn't wait to try some of what he'd learned on Dean, wanting nothing more than to make him moan and cry out for him like the men in the videos had done.

He leaned down, using one hand to support himself as the other slowly traces over Dean's erection, putting his hot mouth on Dean's nipples, licking and biting them gently. Dean lets out what he intends to be a moan but sounds more like a whimper watching Cas as he lavishes his tongue over one nipple and then the next. He reaches over, running his hand along Aura's thigh. How the hell did he get so lucky to be in this position? Dean wonders as Aura leans down to kiss him, her tongue slipping into his mouth as Cas trails his further down Dean's body. Dean gasps as Cas wraps his hand around his cock, Cas' hot breath ghosting over the tip before he flicks his tongue over it. "Remember what I told you Cas. He likes it when you play with his balls a little… no teeth, and the tip of his cock is super sensitive, pay it extra attention." Dean looks up at Aura, "You told him… Aaahhhhhh…." he moans, unable to finish his thought as Cas takes his whole length into his mouth, the wet heat engulfing him. Cas begins to feel more confident as he hears Dean moaning. Keeping Aura's advice and the movies in mind, he takes all of Dean in his mouth, swallowing quickly as he hits the back of his throat, then letting a deep moan send a vibration through to Dean's throbbing cock.

He feels Dean shudder and whimper, moving back up his length, tongue sliding up the back, stopping at the head, making sure to suck, swirl, and flick it with his hot tongue. He peeks up moving only his eyes, meeting two sets of lust filled green eyes watching him, before moving his mouth back down and back up again, repeating the action while dancing his nimble fingers over Dean's balls. "Damnit Cas! Don't make me come already!" He hears Dean pant above him. Aura watches as Dean reaches down, gently tugging Cas' hair, "Come here, Cas," he says, voice ragged. Cas pulls his mouth off Dean's cock with a pop and slides his body up, placing tender kisses as he goes. Dean pulls Cas' mouth to his in a deep kiss, Aura running her hands through both of their hair, biting her lip. She leans in gingerly, pulling Cas' mouth to hers, running her tongue over his lips, tasting Dean on him as she purrs into his mouth, pressing her tongue against Cas' before turning her head and kissing Dean. Aura sits, her legs tucked under, a knee of either side of Dean and Cas, biting her boyfriend's lower lip, pulling as she bites, then sucking it before releasing, opening his lips and pressing her tongue against his. Dean sits up a bit, deepining the kiss, his rough hands dragging against the smooth silk of her black nightie that he loved, bunching it under his fingers.

Her head falls back as Dean slowly runs his fingers along her little wet thong. She moans loudly, hips hitching into his hand, her breath turning to whimpers at his touch. Dean turns to Cas, voice apologetic but hoarse with desire, "I'm sorry Cas, is this okay? If she doesn't come soon, it's going to get ugly, like busted mahogany bed ugly." Cas smiles softly, "Of course, Dean,' he says, and that's all Dean needs before he's pushing Aura back on the bed, pulling her lacy thong off and hooking his arms under and around her creamy thighs, hitching her wet pussy up into his mouth, his tongue not hesitating as it rolls roughly over her clit. She moans wildly above him, her hips rolling into his mouth, rubbing her juicy cunt over his face. He loves it when she does this, he growls and sucks her clit into his mouth, teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh. Cas watches intently, observing how it's done in case Aura ever needs an orgasm and Dean is unavailable. She grabs Dean's hair, holding tight as her hips roll, grinding into his face as his tongue swirls around trying to match her pace. He discovers he hardly needs to as a deep moan escapes her and his face is covered with her cum. She pants, shaking, then pulls him by his hair up into a kiss.

"I want to watch you two fuck!" she moans, her eyes shifting from Dean to Cas and back again. "So… who's going to bottom?" she smiles devilishly. Cas eyes pop open wider in response, looking to Dean and seeing a similarly shocked expression and realizes he hasn't gotten to discuss this with Dean. Cas had studied and feels capable for either role. He reaches out, moving his fingers up and down Dean's length, restoring his rock hard erection. "Please, Dean, let me. I need to feel you inside me," Cas begs. Dean pulls him in, both men facing each other now, standing on their knees. Dean's tongue is suddenly hot on his, massaging and moaning into his mouth. Dean is a little relieved as Cas volunteers, still nervous as to how Cas will feel inside him, and yet thrilled to get to be inside Cas. He grinds his hips into Cas, unable to control himself as he grabs Cas' hips, spinning him so fast he lands on his hands and knees on the bed unsure of how he even got there. Seeing Cas' beautiful body on all fours before him, it finally hits Dean that they're really about to do this and suddenly, lost in this knowledge, he's unsure of how to proceed.

"It's okay love," Aura says, leaning in, "Baby, you can do this," she whispers, reaching out, running a finger softly over Cas' puckered hole. "Look at that beautiful ass," she smiles, looking at Dean, "Wanna bet he tastes like honey here, too?" He smiles at her gratefully, kissing her before slowly leaning in, running his thick hot tongue over Cas' hole, and dammit if she wasn't right. Dean has a feeling that even Cas' big toe tastes like honey and lavender. He lets out a low moan as he spreads Cas' cheeks, lavishing his tongue wetly over the puckered skin. Dean had never felt stranger, but hearing the beautiful once angel moan around him deeply, vibrating all the way to Dean's tongue and feeling his own dick twitch, wanting inside so badly, he knew it was going to happen. He puts his fears aside, grabbing Cas' ass cheeks tightly, fingernails digging in, as he moves his tongue inside the tight ring, hearing him gasp quietly with pleasure. He removes his tongue slowly, sitting back on his knees. He holds his fingers out, deciding whether to put one or two fingers inside this glorious, needy ass. Before he could decide, he feels a cool squirt of lube coat his fingers.

He looks over to his extremely sexy girlfriend, waist length curls tumbling down her naked body, one hand on a small bottle, the other clutching her deliciously wet pussy, biting her lip with stifled lust. She kisses him hard, and when she lets go, Dean carefully pushes two fingers into Cas' ass, gently but going in as far as he could go, he hears Cas hiss the loudest, "Ahhhhh! Deannnn…." that has ever been whispered. Pleasure overwhelms Cas as Dean starts pumping his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them to stretch him and Cas just wants more. "PP...Please, Dean.. M, More…" he pants, hips moving with Dean's thrusting fingers. He feels a third finger enter him and again moans out Dean's name. He feels movement beside his head and looks over to see Aura, her face filled with desire as she watches. Her fingers furiously rubbing her wet clit, she smells slightly of the ocean and Cas is curious. He reaches his fingers out tentatively over her forearm and wrist, feeling the heat radiating off of her. She grabs his hand forcefully, placing it against her wetness and grinding her hips into him. She lets out a low moan, then bites her lip, looking at Dean and back to Cas. "Are you ready for Dean's big dick, Cas?" Cas bites his lip, nodding. "He's ready Dean," she breathes, still grinding against his hand. His fingers fucking Cas' tight ass, he feels he's finally worked up the courage to fuck this beautiful man, a fantasy he'd suppressed for so many years. He looks to see his guy and his girl panting above him, Aura close to yet another orgasm. The girl could go all night, Dean thinks, both devious yet always envious of her orgasmic stamina.

He slowly removes his fingers, hearing Cas whimper at the emptiness. She sits up and moves closer to him, biting his earlobe with hot breath in his ear. "You are going to do so good baby, you're gonna fuck Cas so good. He needs it," she purrs as she pumps Dean's rock hard cock a few times before rolling a condom onto it. She pours a little lube on Dean's stiffness, and some more onto her fingers. Her chest is heaving, breath hitching a bit as she wets Cas' tight hole for Dean. It was finally time. Aura watches as Dean lines himself up with Cas' hole, he lets out a low moan that vibrates through her body as she reaches over, taking Cas' hand and guiding it to her wet pussy once more. She's so close and just wants to be touched as she watches her boyfriend plunge his thick, hard cock into the gorgeous brunette's ass. In this moment, she can hardly remember how they got here but is so fucking happy they did. Dean let's out a sharp exhale, sliding his throbbing erection into Cas, trying not to hurt the poor guy, but god damn, Dean thinks, it feels so fucking tight, I don't know how to take this slow.

Aura guides Cas' fingers inside her pussy, grinding down hard. She moans loudly as Dean sinks into Cas completely, both her boys letting out low, sexy groans. "C..Cassss…" Dean moans. "Ohhh Dean," she hears Cas say beside her as Dean starts pumping in and out of him. She is so close to coming she can almost taste it. Dean speeds up a bit as Cas' whimpers turn to moans, he digs his nails into Cas' cheeks once more, trying to steady himself. How am I possibly going to last? Dean asks himself, his whole body pulsating with pleasure. He looks up to see his girlfriend using Cas as her own personal human sex toy and he waits for jealous to sink in but it doesn't come, just waves of ecstasy as he fucks Cas' hot, tight hole, not caring how loud he moans. "Fuck! You two.. are so... hot," Dean growls. "Cas," she moans low, "bend your fingers inside me, please…" she says, grinding faster against him. "My...P- Pleasure.." Cas responds, as the three fingers hook forward, pressing hard against her g spot. Aura sees white as the orgasm rips through her body, her clear juices squirting from her, all over Cas' hand and the bed. Her body gives out as she falls back, Cas' fingers slipping from her as she does. Coming down from her blissful high, she hears the most beautiful, passionate moans coming from her boys, along with the rough sounds of skin slapping skin.

She sits up and sees Dean's lust filled face watching Cas' as he fucks quick and hard into his eager hole. And damn, if she doesn't come again as soon she she runs her fingers across her still slippery cunt. Cas was panting now as he moans to Dean, "Please Dean, fuck me harder!" The strangled sounds coming from him make Dean think he's hitting just the right spot, driving his length into him again and again, but feels an overwhelming urge to see Cas' beautiful face as he makes him come for the first time. Cas' breathing become erratic as Dean's dick hits something inside him, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Dean suddenly pulls out from inside him and feels Dean's strong hands on his hips, gripping tight and flipping him over on his back. Cas stares wide eyed up at Dean as he leans in, kissing him. "God, Cas, you are so fucking gorgeous," Dean says, planning to give Cas so much pleasure to help make up for the pain he's caused him over the years. He gives Cas' cock a quick stroke before lifting his legs up. Cas sucks in a deep breath at the slight pinch as Dean pushes back into him. His back arches and he moans out Dean's name, locking eyes with him. "Faster Dean, fuck me faster!"

Cas bites his lip, grabbing hard onto Dean's bicep as he snaps his hips, thrusting hard into him. Staring into Cas' burning blue eyes was enough to make Dean feel an intense heat swelling inside his rock hard dick. "God damnit, CAS!" Dean growls in response to Cas' request. Gasping for air, he knew he was hitting Cas' sweet spot. "Dean… you're… You're going to…" Dean leans down, pinching Cas' nipple with one hand, the other supporting himself as he slams his thick cock into the angelic man, in and out, as hard and deep as he could, his own body starting to shudder. "Yes, I'm going to make you come… so fucking hard, Cas. God, I fucking love you!" Dean plunges his tongue into Cas' mouth, growling deep as a white hot orgasm rips through both of them, their bodies shaking . Cas breaks their kiss, a growling hiss escape his lips, "Ahhhhhh…. Deannnnnn!" Hot, white cum exploding from Cas' throbbing cock all over Dean's taught stomach, breathing heavy as he pulls Dean down to him, his nails digging into his arms as they ride out the wave together.

Aura moves over to her men, smiling at them as they lay on their sides now, holding on to each other in complete bliss, looking into each other's eyes. Aura carefully removes the condom from Dean's softened cock, knotting it and tossing it into the trash near the bed. She goes into the bathroom, grabbing a small bowl of warm water and a washcloth. When she returns, Dean and Cas are lazily kissing each other and she can't help but marvel at the beauty of it. A sense of pride that she helped them realize their love washes over her. Dean knew he'd been to heaven at least once, but this felt so much better, next to his gorgeous girl and his perfect fallen angel, it felt better than heaven on earth. Hand gently ruffling through Cas' messy hair, his tongue swirling gently around his, he can't believe the amount of ecstasy he's in at this moment, let alone the moment before, shaking hard as he came with the fire of a thousand suns into Cas' amazing ass.

Setting the bowl on the nightstand, Aura wets the cloth, climbing back into bed as she starts to clean Dean's chest. She feels Dean's hand reach over, running over her thigh and she smiles. Rinsing the cloth she moves to Cas, cleaning him up as well. "Thank you, Aura," Cas says. She leans in, placing a sweet kiss on his swollen, pink lips, in full understanding of why Dean had spent so many years thinking about kissing them. "You are so welcome, but we aren't done yet," Aura says, smiling deviously looking from one man to the next, "We're just getting started. I don't think I can rest until you fuck me, Dean, while Cas fucks you from behind." She tosses the cloth to the bowl before settling down her body between them. Wrapping the fingers of her left hand around Cas' soft cock she slowly starts stroking it, while the fingers of her right hand take hold of Dean's. She pumps them together as they first just stare at her, then resume their kissing, soft moans coming from each of them, unable to help the smile from playing across her lips.

A little slither of self-doubt begins creeping into Dean's mind as his girlfriend hints that she'd like an even longer, more intense round two, worrying about his recovery time and being able to go all night. He slowly breaks away from Cas' delicious kiss. "Aura, I don't know… I getting too ol-" she cuts him off, plunging her hot tongue into his mouth, her hand pumping his cock as it gets harder by the second. She moans softly into his mouth before pulling away, leaning over to his ear as she whispers a pouty little, "Don't you want to fuck me baby? Please? You haven't fucked me in a week and I need it so bad." Dean feels himself growing rock hard under her fingers now. "And Cas has waited… what? 5? 6 years to fuck you? Please don't make him wait any longer." Cas watches the interaction between Aura and Dean, thinking about how lucky he was in this moment. Aura's hand was pumping up and down on his cock, bringing it back to full attention. He is so relaxed but has so admit, he really wants to know what it would feel like to be inside Dean, wanting to feel his warmth surrounding him and to give him as much pleasure as Dean had just given him. He looks into Dean's eyes as Aura shifts her body down, taking Dean's cock into her mouth. Cas licks his lips,

"I would very much enjoy being inside you, Dean… And Aura has been so good to us, I really think you should give her what she wants," Cas says as he leans forward, pressing his lips to Dean's. This man definitely does not give himself enough credit, Aura thinks, twisting her skilled tongue around the head of Dean's hard, pulsing cock. Not only was he literally the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on, but she would never consider him 'old' and never even thought of their 8 year age difference. Aura's mouth freezes on Dean's dick as she contemplates the age difference between herself and Castiel, and how the adorable, puppy dog eyed man who appeared to be in his 30's was probably a million years older than her. She nearly chokes on the thought, and on Dean. It's too much for her to wrap her head around right now, so she instead wraps her lips around his cock even tighter.

She hears his low moan and it sends shivers down her spine, getting a little overzealous as she tends to while giving head. She bobs up and down, stopping to swivel her head, twisting her tongue this way and that, then lapping over his sensitive tip before moving back down. She takes in his whole length until he hits the back of her throat, stopping to let out the deepest moan she can muster. She feels his balls tighten as she then slows way down, gently releasing him from her mouth's vice grip. "Easy tiger!" she purrs, lapping up a bead of precum. "Aura!" Dean growls at her. "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away," she whispers deviously, before adding with a similar growl "now flip over!" Dean does so warily. "Come on Cas… You think you can give it to Dean as good as he gave it to you?" Dean hears Aura say as she suddenly smacks his ass. He groans, rutting his cock against the bed seeking friction. "Now, now, Dean, we'll have none of that! Lift your ass up here," she demands, running her fingers over his balls and then up over his puckered hole lightly as he shifts his knees, lifting his ass up in the air.

This is a position he's never been in before, one that should make him feel vulnerable but oddly enough, doesn't. He's wanted this, fantasized about it for years, and it's finally happening. Cas feels unexpectedly nervous as Aura pulls him to her so they were both behind Dean, looking at his glorious, tight ass. "You are going to be so amazing," Aura coos in Cas' ear, running her fingers through his hair and then feeling a gently pressure from her on his scalp, inching him closer. His hands shaking as he grips Dean's hips, nails digging into smooth skin and he presses his tongue in, feeling Dean moan deeply seems to shake him to the core, his own cock twitching with need. Working his tongue in and out, tasting Dean, he realizes the beautiful man was panting, and Cas drags his nails down his back. "Please, Cas, fuck me! I need you," Dean begs. And that is all Cas needs to hear.

"Go slow," Aura coaches, adding some lube to Cas' fingers, "you'll feel in the way his body responds when he's ready." She watches Cas finger Dean's puckered hole, the hunter moaning in pleasure from the intrusion. She rips open a condom and rolls it onto Cas' rock hard cock, smoothing some lube over it as well. She kisses him lightly as he continues to work his fingers in and out. "You are doing so well Cas, look at how bad Dean wants you," she moans in Cas' ear, "and you're going to give it to him… so good…" She says, slowly making her way up Dean's body, kissing him deeply before laying in front of him, legs spread, her wet pussy in desperate need of attention. Dean's green eyes look up at her with hunger as he runs his hot tongue over the sensitive pink flesh, lapping up her juices. Dean uses his elbows to support himself, arms shaking from the pleasure Cas was already causing to spread all throughout his body. He digs his fingers into her thighs, her needy wetness already dribbling down his chin. She gasps as his tongue drags roughly over her clit, sucking it into his mouth to make her moan even louder. He begins flicking it with his tongue, faster and faster as her hips buck into his face. He moans into her pussy loudly as he feels Cas slowly enter him with his hard cock. "

Deeeeeaaannnn!" Aura screams, convulsing as her orgasm rips thought her all the way from her clit to her brain and everywhere in between. Shaking, she barely raises her head up enough to see Cas entering Dean, Dean moaning Cas' name in between bites of his lip to keep from whining at the intrusion. Aura smiles as she soon sees Dean licking his lips, panting in pleasure as Cas slowly thrusts in and out of Dean's perfect ass. "Mmmm… I want to be fucked too," Aura purrs. Cas lets out soft whimpering moans as he thrusts, in all the times and ways that he's imagined this, it couldn't compare to the real thing. He sees Aura kneel beside them, "now Dean, I need you to lean back into Cas so I can get beneath you," she leans in, licking Dean's ear. "I need you to fuck me, Dean," she says, looking up at Cas, "I need you to keep fucking Dean while he fucks me," she says to Cas, kneeling up to kiss Cas before Dean leans back so Aura can slide under him. Cas continues working his rigid dick into Dean slowly as he leans forward again. Aura's legs wrap around them and Cas quickens the pace when he hears Aura moans as Dean enters her.

The three of them grinding together, Cas sets the pace as he slides his cock in and out of Dean. Aura whimpers, "Aaahhhh…. Dean! C… Cas!" She can hardly stand looking at her boyfriend's beautiful face, his strong, symmetrical jaw tensing, his deep green eyes burning, biting down hard on his soft pink lower lip. She feels her face and body flush crimson watching her macho boyfriend squirming, writhing with pleasure as he's fucked to pieces by the gorgeous brunette with the eyes glowing like an icy blue flame. Aura groans loud and deep, "Fuck me! harder!" she growls to both men. Aura stretches her long legs, attempting to pull Cas in even closer with her strong calves. "Holy shit… Ca… Cas! What are you doing to me?" Dean pants, completely lost in the sensations and emotions of the moment as he slides his cock into Aura's hot, eager pussy again and again, Cas' thick cock splitting him open. They rock together, Dean trying so hard not to pull from either of them too much, loving so much being trapped between the two loves of his life. How the hell did I get so fucking lucky? Dean asks himself, looking down at Aura as Cas pounds into him from behind, crying out when Cas hits that sweet spot inside him and he starts shaking. "Cas! Ohhhh god, Aura… mmmm!" he can't decide who feels better because they both feel amazing and they're both, "mine alllll mine," he moans, dropping his head into the crook of Aura's neck, thrusting hard inside her as she begs him to, before pushing his ass hard back into Cas' cock.

Dean never thought this would work, but fuck if it wasn't the best damn thing he'd experienced in his life. He could feel his orgasm building, Cas running his hand over his back as he starts to shudder, the three of them filling them room with the sexiest, loudest moans. "God, yes, I want you to fucking come!" Aura scream moans at what Cas assumes is both of them. His knees start shaking uncontrollably as he hears Dean panting and then an unmistakable, "Casssssssss… Unghhhhh!" Cas loses control as he feels the earth shattering orgasm he has helped give his amazing man. "Ohhhhhh, Deannnn!" Cas moans, struggling to hold himself up as the white hot climax rips through him, practically piercing Dean's soft skin with his nails as he comes. He can't hold himself any longer, practically falling as Dean's arms give out, collapsing on Aura as she gaps for air, coming down from her high. "I'm…" Cas pants, breathless. "So…" Dean gasps. "Lucky," Aura swoons, running her nails over the sensitive skin of her boys' arms and back, smiling, still pinned against the bed, as she makes them shudder one last time.


	16. Sweet Dreams

Dean had always had nightmares, off and on his whole life, typically revolving around someone he cared about getting captured by an assortment of big, bad, ugly - he'd met his fair share of monsters so every night it would be a different one, and he would fight in fear, attempting to save his loved ones. Generally it was Sam, but in his dreams, as his real life had been, no one was ever safe. It actually felt worse to Dean when it wasn't Sam in his nightmare, but rather someone he hadn't been able to save, Bobby, Kevin, Mom and Dad. It tore at him almost nightly, knowing he wasn't going to be able to save them. It had nearly been a month since Castiel moved in, and as soon as he did, the nightmares shifted. Dean thrashes his head from side to side, stuck in yet another now typical dream.

Dean runs at lightning speed, panting hard and out of breath as he is now always the one being chased. Shimmering sweat beads at his hairline as he runs for his life, only to run straight into Castiel with an uncomfortable thud. "It's okay, I'm here now," the beautiful dark haired man says in his low voice, gruff yet kind. Dressed in his suit and trenchcoat, Cas' eyes crinkle at the corners as he runs his hand gently down Dean's arm, "I've got this, love," Cas assures as he pulls out the largest machete Dean's ever seen, seemingly from thin air. Cas gets that devious glint in his deep, blue eyes before suddenly - WHACK! Cas lops the head right off the largest, angriest vamp they'd seen in some time. Dean shakes, always unsure of why he's such a wimp in these new nightmares, he grasps tightly onto Castiel's outstretched hand as his angel whispers, "Let's go home, Dean."

He awakens with a shock, Dean's eyes fly open, searching and assessing for threats. He wants to search for Cas, but he realizes he's pinned to his side, a strong arm reaching over from behind him, holding him very securely. "Did you take my hand?" a sleep filled, raspy voice whispers in his ear. "Of course!" Dean sighs deeply, "now can I please see you?" Dean rolls over instantly as the strong arm is released, meeting the eyes of his love as Cas rewraps his arms around Dean. "You always take my hand… You have no idea how happy that makes me," Cas croons, eyes staring deep into Dean's warm green ones. "I'm so glad my nightmares bring you joy… but, hell, it's not even night, it's the middle of the damn day! Why-" Cas interrupts, "It was hot, we needed to take a rest." Dean sighs again in response. "Why do I always have to be such a pussy in these dreams, Cas? Why don't I get to be the h-"

Dean is cut off by a soft fingertip placed over his lips. "Don't you understand, Dean? You've always been the hero but now…" Cas' eyes are sparkling with tears, "Now, you're allowing me to save you because you finally feel like you deserve to be saved," Cas barely gets out, lower lip quivering slightly. "Cas, don't…" Dean says, planting both palms on either side of Cas' face. "If you just acknowledge me, I'll stop. Confirm that I'm correct, Dean. That you feel your life is now worth living, worth being saved…" Dean crushes his lips against Cas' in response, the strong desire for Castiel overwhelming him. "Dean…" Cas pleads, breaking the kiss. What was with Cas and the chick flick moments? Dean wonders, looking into Cas' eyes, giving up the gun on this one.

"Yes, Cas. This… this life we have, the three of us. Loving you, I wouldn't give it up for anything," Dean admits. He wipes the moisture from the corner of Cas' eye, pressing his lips back onto his, sliding his tongue across Cas' lips before he parts them, allowing Dean's tongue to enter his mouth hungrily. Cas moans into his mouth as he feels Dean's fingers dance down his bare chest and snake underneath his boxers. "Dean…" Cas whispers in response. "Don't I show you how much you mean to me?" Dean asks, running his fingers up and down Cas' hardening length. "Yesss…" Cas breathes, as Dean moves down, planting searing kisses down his chest and stomach. "I love our life. I love you, Cas. Don't I show you every day?" Dean whispers, yanking Cas' silky grey boxers down and placing his hands firmly on Cas' hips, leaning down from his straddling position to lick the way up his hard cock before taking all of him in his mouth.

"Oh, yes, of course. Yesss…" Cas moans as he feels his now hard cock hit the back of his hunter's throat. "I need you…" he whispers. Dean slides off his dick with a wet pop, "You have me Cas, every day. I'm not going anywhere. Now you're going to come for me, and I'm going to lap. it. up," Dean growls. "Unghhh…" Cas grunts in response as Dean's hot mouth is on him again, bobbing up and down, over and over, before sliding up and off his length, moving a little lower, sucking one of Cas' balls in his mouth, and then the other. "You are so good to me, Dean…" Cas says, worshipping. Dean twists his tongue all around, from base to tip, slicking Cas with saliva, before wrapping his strong hand around the base, sliding up and down while his expert tongue flicks around the head of his once angel's throbbing cock.

Dean moans around it as his hand and mouth move as one, Cas' whole body beginning to tremble. His hips buck up wildly as Dean pumps his cock, using his free hand to light drag his fingernails over Cas' balls. "Ahhhhh…" Cas moans, raking his fingers through Dean's messy hair, holding on tightly as his body convulses, "Deannnnnnn!" His hand tries to slow Dean's head but he just continues to milk Cas as the hot, white streaks shoot down his throat. He feels Cas tugging hard at his scalp but he is unrelenting, only releasing Cas' from his mouth when the last of Cas' body twitches are over.

Dean pulls himself up to Cas, watching his eyelashes flutter and mouth curl into the dreamiest smile. "Dean, that was… I love you," Cas utters, eliciting a little laugh from Dean. "I know," he responds, smoothing Cas' wild, spiky hair. "Let me," Cas whispers, running his fingertips gently down Dean's naked body, ghosting over Dean's nearly full erection. "You don't have to, Cas. Just wanted to show you, everything we went through, you're worth it. All of it," he manages to say before Cas' hot tongue is suddenly in his mouth, all over his tongue, as Cas' hand begins pumping his dick to full mast. "Cas!" Dean hisses, breaking the kiss to realize Cas is already crawling down his body, leaving stinging little nips as he goes. Cas swirls his tongue over Dean's sensitive head, tongue flicking the slit as Dean lets out a sharp breath. Cas wastes no time, wrapping his lips tightly around Dean's cock, taking all of him in, swallowing hard as he hits the back of him throat.

"Gah! Ahh… Damn, we are fast learners, aren't we, Cas?" Dean yelps as he feels what must be a little laugh escaping from Cas tickle down his hard length. "So much better…" Dean pants, "than all the nights I tried and failed not to touch myself, while I pictured you doing this to me, baby. You're so much better than my dreams..." Hearing this, Cas lets out the loudest growl around Dean's cock, sending vibrations through it, before going crazy on Dean's needy dick, hand wrapped tightly around it, bumping down onto Dean's balls with each downward stroke, his tongue flicking wildly as his mouth moves up and down in time with his hand. Dean lets out a little hiss, "Casss!" knowing he had said just the exactly right thing, though he really did mean it. Dean's hips hitch up, plowing himself needily to the back of Cas' throat.

"God damnit baby!" he growls as Cas brings him to orgasm at lightning speed, his legs go rigid as his head flies back onto the pillow. Piercing blue eyes peek up at Dean, crinkling at the corners as he watches his lover bucking up and down, howling in pleasure. "Fuck!" Dean gasps as Cas drinks up his hot cum, every drop, Cas finally slowing his motions down as Dean whines for him to stop. Moving back up to Dean, Cas stifles a laugh, running his hand gently along Dean's jaw and neck as Dean mumbles incoherently. "Love… Ahh… Best… So good." Dean's eyes flutter between open and closed, and then settle on closed. "Love you too, Dean," Cas says sweetly, kissing Dean softly on his lips. "I've got to go downstairs, check my dough that's refrigerating… defrost the chicken and prepare the marinade…" Cas thinks aloud. "Uhhhuh…" Dean whispers. "I'm going to let you rest, Dean," Cas smiles, sliding on a fresh pair of board shorts. "Okay… I'll miss you," Dean replies quietly before drifting off again.

Cas washes his hands thoroughly after putting his marinating chicken in the fridge. He smiles as he glances out the french doors, chuckling at Aura's never ending love for heat, though she had finally drug their big quilt under her favorite giant willow tree for a little shade. Cas strolls across the expansive grass to meet her, sprawling out next to her. Cas closes his eyes, but can't fully relax, calmer from his talk and private time with Dean, but other worries still hovering in his mind. He opens his eyes, watching a bead of sweat roll down Aura's back. He wipes it away for her but she doesn't stir. "Aura?" he asks. "Mmmm," is all he gets in return. "You know… what Dean was reading in the paper this morning? He said.. it sounds like OUR kind of thing?" Cas asks, turning to face her, tickling his fingers up and down her back, tracing the tattooed wings he loves and admires so much, to make sure she hasn't dozed off.

"Hmmm?" she barely responds. "Does that sound like our kind of thing? Because… if it is.. I'm nervous, to go on a hunt," Cas says glumly. "What? Why?" Aura asks, groggy but concerned as she rolls over on her side to face Cas. "I feel so weak, now that I'm human," he says. She gives him a little smile, coming out of her sun soaked daze. "Dean and I are human, Cas, you aren't any weaker than us… Plus, you're a freakin' badass babe, I've heard the stories," she says, running her fingers across his cheek sweetly. "Maybe WAS… not really anymore," he says with a pout, "you two are so much stronger, more skilled at fighting… Do you think we can we practice some of your combat moves? I think that might help my confidence… and also… Dean seems so turned on, when you practice those moves on him," he says with the puppy dog look that she can never resist.

"That's just a little MMA for fun, Cas… But yes, we can brush up on your fighting skills, anytime Angel." Cas smiles at the nickname, leaning in, barely brushing his soft lips against hers. She presses into the tingling sensation, then lets go with a little smack. "There's some gloss for ya, Mr. chapped lips!" she laughs. "How about right now? The sun will be setting soon, it's cooling off a little!" he offers. "Sure… I could go wake Dean, he'd love to join us!" She adds. Cas' lower lip juts out a bit, knowing just how to get his way with her. "No, Aura, I want to surprise him with my skills! Please? Don't wake him, can we go, just the two of us? Into that clearing back in the woods?" He suggests eagerly.

She tries not to giggle, "I swear that's your favorite place!" He smirks in response, "Can you blame me? I enjoy… nature," he says, a grin spreading over both their faces. "Yeah, me too Cas… Right now? You wanna fight with me in this little bikini?" she laughs. "Well, yes? I'm sorry, would that be uncomfortable? I enjoy seeing you in this more than any other outfits," he says earnestly, tugging lightly at the little white strings. "Castiel!" she squeals. He bites his lower lip, now soft and moist with a hint of strawberry from her gloss. "Please?" he pleads, knowing that's all it will take. She sighs, melting at the sight of the man she finds more adorable than a kitten licking an ice cream cone, "Come on, Cas. Dean won't sleep all day!"

Dean wakes from his second afternoon nap of the day, the setting sun's rays streaming through the window, as he was now really starts wondering if he's getting old. He yawns, his arms instinctively reaching out, seeking the warm bodies he typically shared his bed with. He lets out a low moan realizing they aren't there. He finally gets out of bed, putting on a pair of boxer briefs before he heads to the bathroom. Dean runs his hands over his face, seeing the little bit of scruff he has going on, realizing it had been a few days since he'd shaved. He decides that he likes it, or at least that he doesn't feel like shaving right now. He splashes cold water over his face, washing away the last of the lingering sleep before he heads downstairs to see what his lovers are up to.

Dean smirks as he bounds down the staircase, listening for clues as to where he might find them. He never really knew what the two of them could be doing, but he is so happy that the two of them get along so well. He knew things could go south quickly in this kind of relationship if there was any kind of jealousy, and he is elated that, so far, there was none of that. He loves them both equally and is actually thrilled, if not more than a little surprised, that they seem to love each other as much as they love him. He roams the rooms downstairs and then makes his way out back when he doesn't find them. Dean spots a blanket in the corner of the yard and makes his way over, finding a pair of Aura's sunglasses and some sunscreen but no Aura or Cas.

His eyes flit around the backyard and he faintly hears the sounds of grunting. He smiles to himself, immediately knowing where they are. He slowly walks towards the treeline, knowing he will find them in the clearing just inside the woods, Cas' favorite place to be outside. As he approaches the clearing, the grunting and huffs of breath become louder as he stops just inside the treeline watching his two lovers spar. He's not sure how long he stands there, watching their bodies move in the fading daylight, but he's certainly enjoying the show. He watches as Aura finishes showing Cas defensive moves before moving onto offensive ones. When Cas mimics a leg sweep movement, knocking Aura on her back, Cas immediately runs to her side to see if she's alright, apologizing profusely. Dean lets out a small chuckle, proud but already knowing how quick of a learner Cas can be. He slowly emerges from the treeline, making his presence known to them, Aura and Cas' eyes open wide, wondering how long he's been there watching.

"You knocked the wind out of her, Cas! You're a badass!" Dean shouts encouragingly, then giving Aura a little hello wink. "You think so?" Cas asks shyly, pink spreading across his cheeks. "Of course! Why don't you practice some of those moves on me, babe?" Dean asks Cas with a laugh. Cas looks to Aura questioningly, and she nods in agreement. "I need a break from you anyway, Rambo! Go give Dean a taste," Aura giggles, leaning in to whisper in Cas' ear, "Jab, jab, duck and weave! Uppercut, jumping knee to the solar plexus, and round house kick to the head if you want him on his back! He won't see it coming!" Cas nods, remembering the succession of moves he'd practiced with her earlier. Cas stands to face Dean, Aura trying not to laugh as they get into fight stances, Cas in his shorts and Dean in his undies, the two muscular, shirtless men with excitement glinting in their eyes. Dean leans in with a left, right jab which Cas leans back and blocks expertly to miss, then punches a one two back at Dean. The uppercut Cas gives Dean grazes his jaw, pushing his head back as Cas wraps both hands firmly onto Dean's left shoulder. Dean barely has time to bring his eyes back down to Cas just in time to see his sweet man's left knee swing up into his gut.

"Ughhhhh!" Dean huffs, the air shooting out of his lungs all at once. "C- Cas, what in the h-" Bam! Cas' right leg flies up out of nowhere. Dean's hand barely comes up in time to protect his ear as Cas' foot smacks his square in the head. Dean wobbles backwards as Aura exclaims in her deepest, most ridiculous voice, "Finish him!" Aura and Cas pounce on Dean, knocking him on his back, hitting the soft grass with a thud. Woozy, Dean lifts his head to see his two loves crawling on him like hungry predators. They pin him to the ground, practically growling with desire as they each use one free hand to pull Dean's boxers off in a movement so swift he swears they'd practiced it a hundred times. "Ours!" Cas and Aura hiss in unison, as Dean decides he's definitely died and gone somewhere better than Heaven.


End file.
